Moments Between Sleep
by jazzyfizzler
Summary: What happens when Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten are all thrown into the fiery mix of their ancestors' lustful customs? Will they all be able to satisfy the desire building inside of them whilst finding love in the stir of it all?
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anybody in it. :( I also do not own the title of this chapter or the story.**

**Summary:** Saiyans are not just an alien warrior race built and prized for their strength and fighting skills, but also for their unique mating rituals. What happens when Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten are all thrown into the fiery mix of their ancestors' lustful customs? Will they all be able to satisfy the desire building inside of them whilst finding love in the stir of it all? T/P, B/G.

**Ages:** Trunks: 26 Pan: 21 Goten: 25 Bra: 20

Well Take Me To The Bed It Feels So Right. Wake Me Up.

He threw her against the wall, lustful lips still attached to her swollen ones. Though they were in the heat of the moment, their lips departed and he took the second of their heavy breathing to let his cerulean eyes meet her chocolate ones. He was sure the fire in her eyes burned just as deep as what he could feel within him and wasted no time capturing her bottom lip with his teeth with a little more aggression.

Her moan vibrated through his body and bounced back to the spot in his groin that he could feel growing steadily. Sliding her arms above her head, he slipped off her form fitting t-shirt, causing her raven hair that was in a messy bun to slide out of the gripper and cascade down her back. It fell lazily like drapery around her bra clad chest.

He left her lips at bay as he went on a further journey of her body. Her eyes were lethargic with longing as she watched him explore her body with his tongue, down her neck and across her shoulder blade until he reached her bra strap. He used his teeth as he pulled it down her shoulder and kissed his way across her chest to give her other blade the same handling.

Pan let out a yelp as Trunks pulled her tight against his torso and their heartbeats raced against one another as she let out a sultry gasp to feel her half naked chest against him.

His fingers were comforting as they traced the contours of her back, playing along the clips of her bra. Pan wasn't sure whether she should focus on his hands working magic along her body's curves or his tongue wrestling softly with the skin about her neck. When he finally let up on his hold on her body, she soon realized why for her bra slid swiftly from her arms to the ground at her feet. A smirk worked its way to Trunks' lips as he looked at the woman in front of him, taking in every part of her person with his gaze.

"Perfect," His breathe was low and rushed as Pan crashed her lips to his again and let her hands find their way to his face, her fingers gliding over the stubble that grazed his cheeks and chin ever so lightly.

Her fingertips followed the curves of his skin, around his chin bone and past his Adam's apple to the tip of the first button on his shirt. Moving her nails together gracefully she undid every button with ease, feeling his body heat warm the tips of her fingers as she made her way down his chest. She slid the fabric over and off of his broad shoulders until together they stood shirtless pressed closely.

One by one, each of the articles of their clothing slipped more rapidly to the floor until they stood naked in front of the other. The air conditioner of her small apartment roared to life nipping at her skin as Trunks was doing so expertly.

Their kisses were deeper now, more feverish and Pan could feel her back pressing further and further into the wall. Her legs found their way around his waist and he was holding her up by her bottom, using the wall as his anchor.

The pressure as Trunks readied himself for what they had both been preparing for was much welcomed as she let her tongue and teeth massage up and down his collarbone. Pan didn't quite remember how they had gotten to this point but none of that seemed to matter now as she felt the ecstasy flowing through her veins all to that one spot that rested in her passion region.

"Are you ready?" He hummed in her ear. Pan nodded, feeling that was the only thing she could do to relieve the anticipation that was building up. She could feel him position himself, feel him almost there when he stopped and suddenly spoke.

"Well you're gonna have to answer that first." He whispered as his tongue swished at the tips of her earlobes.

"What…what are you talking about?" She managed to utter. Was he crazy? What in the hell was he waiting for?

"Your phone. You're gonna have to answer that."

Pan's head shot up from the pillow and realizing her breathing was fast she tried to slow it down. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest and she wiped the thin sheet of sweat from her forehead, shooing the stray hairs from around her face. The lengthening strands had been growing at tremendous rates lately, so much in fact that she was getting haircuts every two weeks now-a-days. Her hormones were out of control lately.

She threw her head back on the bed with a sigh and quickly reached over to the night stand, feeling for her cell phone.

This was the same dream she had been having for weeks and it always ended in the same position only ending abruptly in different ways.

"Hello?" She asked angrily.

"It's about time you woke up," Her friend, Bra, spoke through the other end, "It's practically noon! I've been trying to call you all morning!"

"It's 10:30 in the morning Bra," Pan said as she looked at the clock and kicked her feet over the side of her futon. She took a large stretch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she made her way out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Anyways, I want you to come over! Mom just got the pool cleaned and refilled and we can tan or go for a swim! We seriously need to catch up. I have got LOADS to tell you." Bra was talking so quickly that Pan had only caught a select few words of what the younger girl was spewing out.

Throwing a small tantrum that Bra couldn't hear nor see through the receiver, Pan stomped her feet and strangled the phone, almost crushing it in her grasp. She definitely hadn't expected she would have to see him this soon.

"Are you sure you want me to come over_ today_?" She emphasized the last word, letting the girl on the other end know that any other day was open just not this one, not right now.

"Pan, if I didn't want you to come over _today_," She could hear the mockery in Bra's voice, "then I wouldn't have asked you."

"But…fine fine, give me an hour. I'll see you in a bit." Her middle and thumb finger had found ways to calm the irritation by rubbing the bridge of her nose rhythmically. She decided to be submissive for once though it pained her. She had to keep telling herself that there was no point in arguing with the blue haired girl over _anything _and she was saving herself a lot of stress and definitely some headaches.

Pan heard a shriek of joy as she ended the phone call without as much as a goodbye.

**Trunks**

He awoke from the same exact dream as Pan. Only he wasn't in cold sweats.

Trunks held a mischievous smirk on his face as the memories danced in his head. He and Pan had been sharing this dream for weeks and he wasn't quite sure if Pan was aware of it yet. He laughed a small chuckle when he contemplated what she could possibly be thinking about her dream predicament knowing the outrageous thoughts she could imagine.

Pan and Trunks had been best friends for years now, though the attraction had just now started to kick in. In just a few short months, everything about her had changed from adorable to just plain tantalizing. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she laughed, how her hair swished when she was flying, the sparkle that was always stuck in her eye, and the thing that would always be his favorite, her smile. It had gotten to the point now where he couldn't find a single thing wrong with the girl. She was perfect in every sense of the word.

When the dreams started to come, he welcomed them with open arms, though he was sure she was more concerned with getting rid of them. She had all but flat out told him she was avoiding him for the past few weeks now.

She liked to deny that there was anything between them but the fact of the matter was that everyone knew **it **was coming. They saw it happening, saw the draw the two had towards one another. It was as if gravity had formed its own force around them and they couldn't move without the other slowly shifting towards them.

They were starting to become one, the way they finished each other's sentences, thought each other's thoughts, and laughed at each other or scowled even when a word hadn't been uttered.

He knew it wouldn't be long from now when he could make Pan his own and the thought alone sent a growl rumbling in his throat.

Now, he was just waiting for her to wake up.

Looking down at the bulge hiding under his sheets he realized it was time for a shower, preferably a cold one.

**Pan**

She made her way to Capsule Corps and landed at the front door, letting herself in. She wondered through the living room, walking up the stairs and through the hallway in the direction of Bra's room.

Pan was thinking about the dream…not that she had ever stopped.

"What the hell does it mean?" She thought aloud. The content of the dream didn't bother her, not at all, but the part that killed her was where it _always_ had to stop. Right at the peak of her desire, right when he was about to…

"What does what mean?" Pan was frozen, her mouth surely hanging wide open. There the very man of her thoughts stood in front of her, shagging out his lavender hair with a dry towel.

Dende had to be cursing her because she hadn't even been in the house five minutes before running into the half naked Saiyan.

Trunks was clad except a towel stopping at the very tip of his pelvic 'V' and glistening wet with fresh water from head to toe. His head hung slightly sideways as if he was pondering and his short hair hung loosely in his blue eyes. Pan tried to hide her obvious appeal but the smile that passed over Trunks' lips let her know she was doing an absolutely terrible job.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He laughed and moved a little closer.

She shook her head to unjumble her dirty thoughts and quickly answered.

"I wasn't planning on it actually."

This was the first time Trunks had noticed what she was wearing. A red bikini top was hidden behind a white cami that positioned itself at her belly button. Her daisy duke blue jean wash shorts finished her outfit perfectly as they came just below the curve of her bottom. Pan's ponytail sat high on her head and it was easily noticeable that she had not cared about how she had placed it for tiny natural curls fell from every which way, adorning her side bangs all too perfectly. He followed her bangs past her wide almond shaped eyes and noticed that her mouth was moving rapidly, her plush lips and tongue forming around her hurried words carelessly. She was so naturally beautiful Trunks could hardly stand it.

"Trunks! Trunks seriously stop looking at me like that! It was a perfectly valid question!" Her hands found her hips and she rested her weight on one leg in an agitated position.

"What, sorry! I zoned out for a second." He rubbed the towel over his head roughly for a second, hoping that the blush he could feel on his face would be gone as he peeked through the cloth.

"I asked you why your teeth were clattering." He could definitely tell she was annoyed if not by how she was standing.

"Why should I answer your question when you didn't answer mine?" Trunks' reply was teasing as he brushed past her, making his way to his bedroom. He hadn't expected to feel the need for her so soon after his shower but he knew that if he stood in this hallway alone with her for much longer he wouldn't be able to control himself. Especially with how close they had come to finally doing 'it' in the dream this time…

"You're such a baby sometimes!" Pan called after him, moving her feet swiftly to follow. She had met him at the door of his room and he watched her approach, look of aggravation still apparent on her face.

She had no clue why she was still talking to him after she had thought long and hard about ideas on how to avoid him. **This** was definitely not avoiding him.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." His voice was mocking and his eyes were lit with pure amusement.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Probably more than you think."

"Now it's your turn to answer my question."

"Cold shower," He thought about it before settling with the simple statement.

Trunks turned to close his bedroom door but she stopped it with her palm.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do." She took a step forward, feet shuffling closer through the passage of his door.

"Considering how I woke up this morning, I'd say it was pretty smart."

She raised her eyebrow at him but he didn't continue. He moved to venture into his room again but her palm held firm.

"Are you going to let me get dressed any time soon? I mean if you want I would more than gladly-"

"What does that mean, 'considering how I woke up'?" She had ignored his question with an eye roll and was still focused on his earlier statement.

"It meant that if I were you, I wouldn't step any further into this room," There was something strange in his voice as he looked down at her. The grin he was giving her sent a shiver down her spine.

"And if I do?" Her words hadn't processed through her brain as she spoke them, her foot daring to take on his preposition. She couldn't help but want to know what he was going to do with her and she never turned down a challenge, ever.

"Try it," He didn't move from his pose but his eyes were inviting, hoping she would take on the challenge like he knew she would.

She gave him a matching grin, lifting her foot to step over the barrier of the door when her name rang through the corridor.

"Pan, just on time!" Bra smiled at her, clearing the distance from her bedroom to her brother's in a matter of seconds.

"Why are you talking to my brother…while he's half naked?" Bra's face turned into a look of disgust as she eyed him and looked back at Pan.

"Eh, we're just making small talk. Haven't seen him in a while you know?"

"You sure about that?" He was smiling at her still, like he knew something she didn't.

"Yes, I'm pretty positive I know when the last time I saw you was." Her eyes narrowed at him though his smile didn't falter. He shrugged Pan off and she focused her attention back on her friend, feeling the irritation and a little embarrassment building up.

"I'm so confused." Bra spoke slowly, looking between the two curiously.

"Let's just go," Pan grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her along the rest of the hallway and down the stairs.

She threw a glance over her shoulder to see this bedroom door click shut behind them.

There was no way he could _possibly _know about the dreams right?

**A/N:** I feel like I've gotten a bit rusty with my story writing (meaning grammar and sentence structure and such) so bear with me here. This was a plot I thought up a year or so ago around when I was writing _The Prince's Prize_. Obviously it's an A/U with the ages and the stuff that's happening. A lot of it is written so it shouldn't be TOO long for updates. :) Anyways, enjoy my friends. Reviews would be much appreciated, flames would not. :)


	2. Reasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, the chapter title again, or possibly anything from this story. I'll let you know otherwise. :)**

I Can't Wait To Understand The Reason. I Have Yet To Translate.

The sun blazed as they walked leisurely in a rhythmic step to the large backyard. Bra was already in her blue and white polka dot bikini that matched her hair as she looked up to the sun, shading her eyes.

"It's perfect outside today," She glowed and Pan nodded to give some sort of a response.

Bra positioned herself on the lawn chair beside the pool and patted the chair beside her, signaling for Pan to take a seat. She sat down slowly, looking over at her friend for a long while as she slid sunglasses over her face.

Together they sat, soaking up the sun for a few minutes until the eagerness started to eat at Pan. This wasn't like Bra to actually_ wait_ before telling big news.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Pan let her head rest against the back of the chair as the sun beamed lukewarm degrees down on them. It really was a beautiful day outside.

"I'm trying to think of a way to put this without grossing you out," Bra said sheepishly. Pan could tell this was something that embarrassed her quite a lot and many things didn't have that kind of effect on Bra. Except well…

"It's about Goten," Bra looked up at the clouds avoiding eye contact with the other girl.

"What about him?" Pan was quite curious now as a blush rose to the younger girl's cheeks.

"Well, I've been having these…dreams." Bra's eyes were squinted shut waiting for the bits of laughter or yelling that she was sure she was about to receive. After a long few seconds of silence the blue haired girl finally turned to face her friend.

Pan was sure her look wasn't very comforting but her muscles seemed to be stitched that way for she couldn't change her expression at _all_. This couldn't be happening.

"I know, I know I'm a pervert! That look is putting me to shame!" Bra screamed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Well what exactly were they about?" Pan was finally able to order sensible words into coherent sentences. Knowing the answer she was about to be given, she prepared herself.

"They're…uhm…really…what's the word?…explicit." The pinkness that had never left her cheeks rose a bit higher on Bra's face as she stared at the shimmering water in front of her.

"Me too." The silence was a little uncomfortable as Pan spoke.

"You've had dreams about Goten too!" Bra's face was astonished though quite disgusted.

"No no no baka! I've had dreams about Trunks!" The sarcasm Pan could feel rising was hard to hold back in her voice.

"Welll, what do you think it means?"

"Who knows," Pan shrugged. She removed her top and her shorts, deciding that this was all a little bit too crazy to be a coincidence.

"Look at your tits!" Bra's sudden burst caused Pan to jump a little,"When'd they get so much bigger than mine!" A tinge of jealously was apparent in her tone.

"They're not that much bigger," She could definitely tell they had grown, though not much, as she looked down at them with a slight smile, "I think there's something wrong with me. My hormones are so messed up."

"My father would probably know what's happening to us," Bra shook her head like she should have thought of it all along.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're both having these crazy sex dreams about either Goten or Trunks? And doesn't it seem a little coincidental that we're all Saiyan? And think about your hormones and chemical balances and shit. Aren't they acting up?" Pan nodded her head, still not seeing the point of all these rhetorical questions.

"Okay so look, when my mom and dad argue, sometimes he starts mentioning the women of his home planet. How this human 'mating' thing was stupid compared to Vegeta-sei and how sometimes he wonders who had the worst side effects of 'being in heat' or some shit. Then he went into stuff that I'm too scarred to repeat but…do you think that has something to do with all this? Like we're going through some sort of weird Saiyan change?"

"I mean I could see that being it but it seems kind of like a long shot don't cha think? I mean none of us are fully Saiyan. And besides, none of us have gone through this before I'm pretty sure."

"It could happen every so often you know, since we're all not completely Saiyan. Maybe it's been building up for a while and now our instincts and shit are just coming out."

"Yeah but you've been in love with Goten since you were like…eight. I'm sure you would have exploded by now." Bra was trying so hard to make the pieces fit together and Pan was getting a little frightened as she saw the dots connecting herself.

"Yeah but you were in love with Trunks too!"

"I was not and will never be in love with him!" Pan's look was murderous as she glared at the younger girl.

"Oh sorry! You're in _lust_ with him!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Now they were bickering back and forth like five years olds, scowls on their faces and arms crossed.

"Well either way it goes you should ask my dad about it."

"Why should I?"

"It'd be so awkward if I did it!"

"Oh yeah me asking Vegeta why I'm having repetitive dreams about fucking his son wouldn't be awkward at all!" Pan rolled his eyes.

"Do you think they have them too?" Bra had now changed the subject, giving up the argument with Pan on the matter for now.

Thinking back on her earlier conversation with Trunks, everything started to fit together like a puzzle. His subtle comments were starting to make so much more sense than her writing them off as him being his normal, sarcastic, asshole self.

Pan was lost in her own world now and definitely not paying enough attention to answer Bra's question as thought after thought began overpowering her mind.

Neither of them were speaking. They had things to say but the way they thought of expressing it just didn't seem to adequately amount to what they were feeling. So they settled for silence.

Pan couldn't stand the thinking for much longer and finally stood from her chair, giving a good stretch.

"Wait, you never answered my question. Are you going for a swim?" Bra stated obviously as Pan stepped towards the edge of the water.

"I guess…I can't really say Bra," She gave her answer doubtly. It was possible that everything Bra was saying was exactly what was happening to the quartet. But it obviously could also be far from the truth and just a figment of their young, horny imaginations.

Pan stood staring at the rustling water. Swimming always had a way of relaxing her, literally washing away some of her stress. She dived perfectly into the water, letting the coldness overtake her body and slowly lifted her head above the surface, floating there for a brief second.

By the time Pan had adjusted to the water, her friend was already flipped over belly down in her chair, ears preoccupied by her iPod.

Smoothing her loose bangs back into what was left of her ponytail, Pan pushed back into the water, starting her cadenced freestyle strokes.

A lot was on her mind and like it had done so many times before, she let the water carry away her thoughts in swift waves of motion.

**Trunks**

Trunks had finished talking to Goten who had just arrived momentarily ago in the kitchen when he heard commotion in the pool.

After practically ignoring half of what Goten had been saying and finally making up his mind, Trunks decided it would be the perfect time to go for a swim.

"Well I'll get Bra inside to talk to you, problem solved!" Trunks called over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time to reach his room and get his swimming suit on.

"But…I..." Goten let out a stream of mutters to try and catch the speedy man's attention but nothing seemed to stop him as he disappeared up the stairs. He wasn't sure if he was even _ready_ to talk to Bra yet.

Just as his hand found his face to wipe it exasperatedly, his cell phone rang. Sifting through his pocket he pulled out the device to eye level and with a quick glance at the caller I.D., he flipped it open and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey babe," He sounded a little too excited, as if he had just been caught red handed doing something wrong.

His mind was everywhere else but the conversation with his girlfriend, Paris. What in the world was he going to say to Bra when she came in to talk to him?

* * *

Walking onto the patio he heard the splash of water and watched as a slim figure moved briskly from one end of the pool to the other. Bra was on the lawn chair and the raven hair descending back and forth was a dead giveaway as to who the mystery person was taking a dive.

Trunks made his way to his sister, taking the place of Pan in the chair beside her. Bra felt the stir and peered above her sunglasses at her brother.

"What do you want?" She didn't sound all too ecstatic to see him but that wasn't any different from any other time.

"Can I not come spend a little time with my beautiful sister on an equally as magnificent day?" He smiled so sweetly Bra almost fell for it though she knew better.

"What do you want?" She asked again, laying her head back down on her folded arms and closing her eyes.

"Actually, I don't want anything. I just got done talking in the kitchen with Goten and decided 'Hey, I think I'll go soak up the sun a little!'," Trunks beamed down at his sister, knowing in a matter of minutes she would be gone.

"And why do I care?"

"I wouldn't have a clue why you would. I just thought it was kind of weird how our conversation revolved around you."

"It did? What did you guys say?" Bra tried not to sound overly excited but her smile wasn't very convincing.

"Nothing really too _too _important. Just guy stuff," Trunks was drawing out this conversation, knowing that it was gnawing at Bra's nerves.

"Guy stuff like what!"

"Calm down little sister. I thought you didn't care?"

"I never said that!"

"Kinda sounded like you did. Anyways, I feel sort of bad. I left Goten all **alone** in the kitchen. **No one** around. And he's kind of wanting to talk to someone. Who's a girl…with blue hair…who's kind of young…and bratty."

"Why are you telling me all of this again!" Bra's butterflying stomach was making it hard for her not to feel a little dizzy.

"I figured it would make your day a little brighter knowing that someone actually **wants** to talk to you." Trunks could see right through her as she sneered at his remark.

After a few minutes of them laying in the heat, Bra's body obviously on edge, she yawned sitting up straight in her seat.

"This sun is tiring, I think I'm gonna get me a drink." She didn't wait for her brother's response as she hurried in through the glass doors. She was slightly nervous. Goten hadn't overheard them talking had he?

When Bra left, Trunks sat for a second and watched Pan swim across the water, coming up for breaths occasionally. After a few minutes, it had been a while since she had rested and Trunks decided that he would take the time to greet her before the wall did.

He waited until Pan had started to turn around before he swam to the path in front of her. Her breast stroke was flawless as she started her way back and he leaned against the wall, observing her as she approached.

When she put her hands together to lift herself up the wall, he grabbed them and guided her to face him. He could feel the heat of a ki ball forming between the palms of her hands. When she realized who was holding her hostage, her fingers cooled and she glared up at the man in front of her.

She couldn't help then but to notice how close they were, breaths racing against one another though hers were deeper and faster from her previous activities. They were very close, almost as close as their dual dream.

"Pan-chan," He greeted her with a smirk and her hands were still in a tight embrace together with his own.

**A/ N: Happy New Years and a late Merry Christmas everyone! I appreciate the reviews and interest in this story more than you can understand. If you have time, reviews for this chapter would be greatly appreciated. I want to know how you think this story is coming along! Sorry for the lack of T/P but you will definitely get some next chapter. As usual, I apologize for any grammatical errors. Until next time! :)**


	3. Hormones

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor the chapter titles. :(**

The Heat Is Getting Stronger And I Plan To Take Advantage.

Pan was shocked that she hadn't felt him in the water sooner. She was concentrating too hard for her own good.

"Trunks you scared me half to death!" She spat as she glared daggers at his currently soaked form.

Pan looked beautiful as the sun bounced golden light off the water that glistened her skin. Her hair clung to her shoulders limply in wavy masses.

"Am I supposed to be sorry _you_ almost ran into _me_?" He asked, a smirk playing around his perfect features.

"Bullshit, I was swimming first."

The strength behind the way he held her hands didn't let up and the glint in his eyes let her know she didn't faze him much, if at all.

She tried to snatch her hands from his grip but he held on tighter and tisked her.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to snatch?"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how _not_ to touch other people's things, **especially** their body parts?" Pan glowered.

"Well-"

"Oh shut up! You know what I meant," She practically watched as the perverse phrase nearly rolled its way off his tongue.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say."

"I know it was gonna be something that deserved a slap in the mouth."

"You've been so testy lately, Panny, let me help you relax," He knew she was boiling by this point.

In an attempt of intimidation, Pan looked Trunks up and down, a scowl adorning her facade. This was a mistake for it had given her a perfect opportunity to be entranced by the near godly form in front of her.

Trunks' chest was dripping slightly with fresh pool water. The droplets held races down his physique, following every contour and outline, leaving a path of tepid liquid behind them as if marking the spot. The tiny hairs of his bare chest caught dots of water here and there. She followed a trail past the loop of his belly button and to the 'V' formed by the beautiful muscles of his pelvic bone. Pan's eyes immediately adverted back up in slight shame after her eyes had found their way below the waist of his swimming suit.

Her emotions and elevated hormones were getting the best of her at the moment. She couldn't believe her glare had just turned into a full blown check out.

Damn pools.

Pan didn't want to look into his eyes for she knew the expression that would be awaiting her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how desirable he looked at this exact moment.

"If that look was supposed to scare me I would like to inform you that it did the exact opposite, my dear."

"Can you just let me go now?" Her blush was deeply spread across her cheeks now, hinting them a bright pink.

"I definitely can't let you go now. I don't know what you'll do to me after that."

"Oh yeah don't even start with me, _my dear_!...I… I saw the look you gave me earlier!"

"Would you like to explain what 'look'?" His head was moving closer to hers, eyes squinted and calling her bluff silently.

"I'm sure any look I just gave you doesn't compare to how you stared me down when we met in the hallway." She smiled, letting him know that they're closeness wasn't fazing her either.

"You have no proof of any such transaction."

"I don't?" She had a smirk to rival the one that he often gave and captured a piece of her bottom lip between the rows of her teeth. Though she couldn't believe she was completely and openly flirting with Trunks for the second time that day, she involuntarily took their teasing a step further.

It felt as if something had taken over the movements of her body, the thoughts of her brain. Her actions weren't her own anymore and definitely not those thoughts running through her head…at least they didn't feel like hers.

Her hands were still his prisoner. Though they were close, she took baby steps forward against the concrete floor of the pool to where again, their bodies were pressed tightly together, their skin forming slightly around each others. She could feel the sketch of his abs against the plush skin of her stomach and the muscles of his forearms compressing against her own as his big, brawny hands were still warped around her petite, soft ones.

Her breath was playing with the peach fuzz that was forming around his lips and her rosy pink pair were so close to his mouth that a rush of wind would have had them kissing. Pan could tell that she was making him on edge.

He was looking intensely into her eyes, awaiting her next move, expecting anything at this point. Her lips parted on his and she let out a small gasp as if trying to steal his breath. His body went rigid against hers and she knew that her teasing was doing the job that she had set out to accomplish.

When this amount of sexual frustration had built up between the two, she wasn't sure.

Pan nuzzled his nose gently with her own, making his head try to take a dip closer to capture her full bottom lip. She dodged to where her lips still barely settled on his and though they were touching in not quite a kiss, it had enough of an effect to make Trunks lose his small amount of control he had regained just a few seconds ago. A blur of lavender hair jet forward again to capture her mouth with it's on in a second attempt. She moved her head back swiftly and barely avoided his attack, pulling away hard enough for his weakened grip to release her hands.

"Nuh uh," She wiggled her finger in his face in a naughty manner, an alluring laugh escaping vaguely at the sight of his flabbergasted expression.

"I'm pretty sure that," Her index finger was pointed tauntingly at his face, "is the look you gave me. Mouth wide like a hungry dog. Pan one, Trunks zero. "

She felt like herself again. She didn't know what had just taken over her but whatever it was it scared her a little. It was affirmative, dominant, and well…sexy. The last thing Pan had tried and failed miserably at being several times in her life.

"I find that a tad bit unfair," He snorted lightly, a twinkle in his eye as he moved onward. Their walk was like a harmonized dance, complicated with their caution of the movement of the water around them. His steps matched hers as she flowed backward and he came forward, his gaze locked on her. His eyes had grown dilated, the baby blue nearly overtaken by the black of his pupils.

She had seen that look in his eye before. In her dreams to be exact. She couldn't help but feel like she had just unleashed a monster…a very **hungry** monster. And for this ravenous monster, she was the incredibly and overwhelmingly obvious prey.

"Trunks…" She hadn't realized how short in length the pool actually was until the concrete was scraping lightly against the bare flesh of her back, "I was proving a point," She reasoned as he took a menacing pace towards her.

"Please, don't try and act innocent now. You've started something that I'm more than willing to finish."

She felt their toes graze first, his knees knock against her, and then their chests mash as the water separated between them. Her hands found their way to his chest in an attempt to push him away and now they were trapped between their upper bodies. She felt his hands brush against her shoulders as they went to the concrete molding beside her to trap her body between his, felt his torso pump up and down, up and down with the motion of the water.

Pan had successfully gotten herself into a predicament, that by the look in Trunks' eyes, she wouldn't get out of very easily.

**Meanwhile with Bra and Goten…**

Bra slowed her speed as she slid the glass door closed defiantly behind her. She felt tense, not knowing exactly what would be awaiting her in the kitchen.

She thought of a game plan as she tiptoed her way towards the large dining area. She would ignore him unless he said something to her first. And if the conversation deepened, then and only then would she ask him what he and Trunks had been talking about.

She rounded the doorway into the kitchen with a little more confidence as she heard his voice ring through the room. He sounded so...good. The bass of his tone was undeniably attractive and it was almost as if she couldn't help but to follow the sound to where she saw the tall male standing.

"Yeah…yeah…okay." He hadn't noticed her yet as he spun slowly in a circle, phone seemingly glued to his ear. His feet kicked aimlessly as he listened to the voice on the other end, cheeks decorated red. She wondered who he could be talking to and what he could possibly be talking about that had turned his face such an odd color. She adjusted her bathing suit, prepping herself, before she finished her steps into his view in the kitchen.

"I told you if it gets worse then I'll go to the doctor…will you let me talk? You're freaking over nothing. I've just been…stressed babe. I swear it's not you…"

Bra cleared her throat as she walked passed him, eyes set on the fridge.

"Gotta go! Love you, bye!" Goten hung up the phone before Paris even had the time to react to his abrupt ending of their intense quarrelling.

"Heyyy Bra!" The bright tint was powdered under his skin again and Bra noted how cute it made him look.

"Hey," She spoke awkwardly, turning away to look for a drink in the fridge. She had a lot to choose from but her thirst was far from her mind.

That's when Goten noticed her outfit…or lack of. Bright blue and white straps wrapped around a naturally tanned body. Her back arched as she searched lower and lower into the refrigerator, round bottom poked provocatively into the air, curves forming perfectly around it. Bra probably had no idea such a small task was so enticing to him but it was, very much so. Tearing his eyes away, he felt dirty for even thinking about her in such a manner…_again_.

"What's up?" This conversation was turning out to be a lot tenser than the both of them would have liked.

"What did you and Trunks talk about?" '_So much for a deep conversation_,' she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"What…nothing! Nothing at all!" Nothing wasn't a** total** lie. He had talked to Trunks about some of the things on his mind but he was sure if he even told the older man the half of what he thought of his little sister, a good portion of the Capsule Corporations would be in ruins.

"Really?" He sounded way too suspicious for her liking and her eyes narrowed at him. Giving up caring what kind of beverage, she grabbed a water bottle and closed the refrigerator, jumping and sitting on a nearby counter. She and Goten were now across from one another, staring at the other intently.

He surveyed her body for a second time, looking at her breasts as they pushed together tauntingly from the fabric of her ensemble. He felt the inside of his mouth salivate as he followed along her skin to the feminine abs sketched on her torso, complimented with a belly button ring that encircled her navel. Again, he made a quick effort to advert his eyes up shamefully.

"Yes really. What did he tell you?" He took a hard swallow, nonchalantly wiping the drop of drool from the corners of his mouth.

"Absolutely nada. Who were you on the phone with?" She hadn't missed his look though she considered she had just been imagining it. Goten had never checked her out before. She pushed her arms together cleverly, trying to propel her breasts ever so slightly.

"You're persistent aren't you?"

"Do you know my mother? And it's truly a simple question."

"I was on the phone with Paris."

"What were you talking about?"

"That's a personal question don't you think?" He scoffed, turning his eyes to look at anything but her.

"She embarrassed you, huh?"

"You came in here to badger me?"

"Trunks said **you** wanted to talk to **me**," She stated boldly, crossing her arms, "was he lying?"

Goten thought for a second, finally looking back at Bra. She was staring at him skeptically, big sapphire eyes concentrated on his dark ones.

"No, he wasn't," He finally sighed.

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"I really need to talk to you about…picking out a surprise for Paris." He wanted to smack himself on the forehead…**roughly**. Why couldn't he be a man and just talk it out with her like adults?

"What! That's…it?"

"Yeah…she's sorta mad at me right now if you couldn't tell. I figured hey, you're a girl and you know what they like." Goten couldn't ignore the relieved look on Bra's face that had suddenly turned to a flash of upset.

"But…he said the conversation revolved around me." She was pouty now, mostly whispering to herself.

"Well yeah…what we thought you would like the best!" He was making every word up on the spot and he was sure he sounded stupid.

"What ideas did you have?" Her eyes had narrowed again.

"You know...candy…jewelry…clothes…candy." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, letting out a small, panicky chuckle. The seethe of Bra's eyes on him was unsettling.

"You said candy twice."

"Well girls love candy right? This is where your opinion comes in."

"Well Paris isn't five…even if she does throw tantrums like she is…so I'm sure candy isn't high priority on her list." Goten rolled his eyes at her statement though he couldn't deny it.

"What would _you_ want then?"

"If you were getting a present for _me_, I would want something cute…like a necklace. With lots and lots of meaning behind it. Something that proves that you love me more than life itself…well not particularly you of course! Figuratively speaking!"

"I get it, I get it!" He laughed, "So what you're saying is something from the heart?"

"Well, yeah…duh! But not just from the heart. Something from your being…your soul. That feels exactly how perfect should. A physical representation of your unconditional love." Bra's eyes had gone hazy and it was easy to tell that she had zoned out in her own little girly world thinking about true love and marriage and babies.

"Well if we ever fall in love, I know exactly what to get you." Goten chuckled, not really thinking about what he had said before he said it.

"Yeah…**if**." Bra smiled at him, leaping from the counter and walking from the room, "I'll see you later?" She called over her shoulder, cerulean hair cascading down her back and over her arm.

"Yeah…later."

Her cheeks began to sting with her broadened lips stretching them. When she knew she was out of his sight, she touched the slightly heated surface in a sigh.

His words replayed in her head like a record. He was contemplating gifts to get her if they every fell in love. Even the small, simple afterthought had her giddy like a teenage girl.

* * *

"Why in the world would you do such a terrible thing to me, Pan-chan? I thought we were _best_ friends?" Trunks' lips were in a full pout, eyes cast downward and one hand leaving the wall to play with a piece of Pan's hair that lay comatose on her shoulder. The way the words 'best friends' fell off his tongue was ironic and he mocked them carelessly. By this point, they had gotten passed that type of relationship as far he could tell. _Best friends_ were never this close.

"I told you, I was just trying to prove to you that you wanted me just as much as I wanted you." There Pan was, speaking before her brain could decipher exactly what she was saying.

That was not supposed to come out that way. That was _definitely_ **not** supposed to come out that way.

As Pan's hand shot up to her mouth etched with horror, Trunks eyes darted up to look into hers. He looked surprised, though not completely.

He could not believe she had just spat it out like that. They had been beating around the bush and now she had just jumped into it head first.

"Oh my Dende! I didn't mean it like that!" Pan looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Her cheeks painted bright red with embarrassment was enough to put a shady smirk on Trunks' face.

Before he could even move his tongue in a witty response, the screech of the perfect cock-block filled the air.

**A/N: First off I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. I'm sending a thousand smiley faces your way right now. I was so shocked to receive that many!**

**I know I say this in EVERY Author's note but I am so super doper sorry about my grammar, lol. Grammar, vocabulary and sentence structure are not my strong points (which is all things you need for a good story) so that's why I worry about posting chapters so soon. I reread over these things for weeks and still make errors. It's so frustrating! **

**Anyways, next chapter is a little less T/P and a little more into some of the crazy Saiyan mating customs and transformations. ;)**

**Please review! Your opinions and thoughts were so awesome last chapter :)**

**Until next time!**


	4. Teeth

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, anybody in this story, or the chapter and story title.**

I Got The Magic In Me. I Got The Magic, Baby.

"What in the _hell_ are you two doing!" Bra almost dropped her bottle of water, mouth in the perfect shape of a cheerio.

Pan couldn't speak. Her face was still in her hands and Trunks was still enclosed around her.

"We were just…playing a game." Trunks smiled to his sister, removing himself slowly from Pan. The heat of his body was soon replaced with the coolness of the water around her.

"I sincerely don't even want to know what kind of game that was," Bra was shaking her head as if trying to get an image to shoo from it.

"I'll see you later." It was more of a statement, hell a demand, than a question. Trunks' voice was full of amusement as he spoke to Pan who seemed frozen in her spot. She heard the water as he moved his way through it, heard the splashes as he used the ladder to climb out of the pool.

Even though Trunks was gone, Pan was still shaped to the wall as if his pressure was holding her there. Her hands finally found their way away from her face.

What had just happened?

Oh yeah, she had just kissed Trunks. She had initiated a sexual act with _Trunks_ and he actually **wanted** to finish. Things had definitely changed.

"You can get off the wall now, Pan," Bra spoke slightly entertained, "He's not there anymore."

"Ha. Ha." She was surprised she couldn't think of anything more to say, something a bit feistier. Pan's brain was all in a muddle.

"'_I am not and will never be in love with him!'_ Yeah…right." Bra's mockery sent a ki flare airborne at her delicate face.

For once, Pan didn't have any sarcastic or sharp remarks to spit at her friend.

* * *

It had been way later when Pan finally saw Trunks again. At this point it had been twelve days, sixteen hours, and thirty four minutes. Not that she had been counting.

Pan was awoken that morning abruptly by her alarm clock. Hitting her snooze button hadn't paid off in the least bit because now, she had roughly thirty minutes to get ready _and_ to work.

Her body elongated itself in a small morning stretch as she jumped from her bed, rubbing her lower back promptly. It had been aching for a few days and she brushed it off as sleeping the wrong way. She figured the aches and pains had come from tossing and turning, seeing as how her dreams were still coming full blown. She rolled her eyes, pit-patting her feet across the chilly wood out of her room.

Making her way to the kitchen and with the help of her Saiyan speed, she found herself a spoon and hastily threw some Cap'n Crunch and milk into a large, glass bowl. One hand was busy holding the bowl while the other was stuffing a spoonful in her mouth. She was chewing swiftly, dancing and moving speedily about the kitchen as if that would help her eat a little faster. As she did a quick turn before hitting the fridge, her feet tripped over themselves and she fell forward, her jaws clamping together on the plump pink of her tongue. Though she was a Saiyan, she was the exact opposite of graceful.

Pan's first reaction was to bring her hands to her mouth, causing her spoon and bowl (still half full with Cap'n Crunch) to spill and clank to the floor simultaneously. She squinted her eyes shut with the sudden pain, jumping back on her tiptoes from the shattered mess of bowl, cereal, and milk.

"Shit shit shit," She spoke angrily, groaning a bit too loudly as she looked at the broken pieces of the bowl spread across the floor. She didn't have time for this.

She could taste the blood seeping from the wound on her tongue, mixing with the sugary flakes of her cereal. She had never hurt herself this badly before just by eating. Eating was actually one of the things she did best.

She ventured to the bathroom, flipping on the light switch. Finding her way to the sink, she slurped some water into her mouth and spit out the blood.

Pan opened her mouth to check out the damage, noticing the small gash in her tongue below her canine…her very surprisingly pointed canine.

"What in the-" When had it gotten that sharp? She spread her lips, mouth wide, and moved closer to the square mirror.

Gliding her sore tongue over the rows of her teeth she noticed that in fact, her canines had gotten just a tad bit longer and good bit sharper than her other teeth. How though?

She smiled broadly, turning her head side to side to examine her mouth. She looked like a modern day vampire.

"This is getting crazy," Pan shook her head, taking another swish of water from the sink and spitting it out after cleaning her mouth. She knew that the gash would be gone within the next hour and thanked her ancestors for the useful trait as the cut throbbed a little.

Forgetting her strange orifice dilemma for the moment, she showered and prepared for her day at work, leaving the fallen breakfast spilled and broken on the ground.

* * *

Trunks beamed graciously in the mirror, the glint of a proud father in his eye. His fangs made him look so much more badass. He practiced snapping his teeth, growling with the jagged canines in his mouth.

His sexy had just gone to a whole new level.

"Trunks will you get out of there! My Dende, you spend more time in there than any normal man should." He heard his sister yell through the bathroom door, her fist almost creating a crater in the frame.

Rolling his eyes, he snapped his jaws a finally time before making his way to the door. He swung it open viciously, displeasure clear on his face. They held a glaring match, identical blue eyes locked on one another though the height difference between the two was slightly extreme. He didn't know why but Bra had been irking his nerves more than usual for the past few weeks. Maybe he felt it was her fault that Pan had been ignoring him…**again**.

"Spending that much time in the bathroom isn't gonna make you any less ugly." She spat as she whisked past him.

"Oh spare me, that's why you're getting ready six hours before Goten even gets here."

"Who said I was even getting ready for Goten? He's nobody special! " She sounded like their mother so much sometimes, ridiculously loud screech and all.

"Please, lying doesn't add any more beauty to that hideous face of yours." Trunks stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.

She slammed the door in his face, screams barely coherent with the loud decimals her voice was making. He turned triumphantly in the direction of his room, a smug look ever present on his face, feeling as if he had won the conflict.

As he put his clothes on, his mind wondered to a certain quarter Saiyan, the one person he wasn't doing so well in winning the battle with.

He hadn't seen her nor even heard from her in two weeks. He was starting to believe he had scared her off though he couldn't possibly understand why. He had seen how she looked at him, how she reacted to him. She had practically screamed her want for him in his face if her flirtatious actions weren't enough.

So why was she ignoring him?

He just wished that she would get over this whole denial thing so they could get started on the fun part. A smirk dominated his features skillfully as he thought about just the type of 'fun' the two could be having.

After dressing, Trunks jogged leisurely down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found himself massaging his spine and stretching again. Sharp pains had been shooting from the spot and he roughly wondered if it was from him getting old. Shaking the thought with a chuckle, he rounded the corner of the kitchen to find his parents, his mother busily working on some new gadget and his father eating fiercely.

"Mornin'," He gave a general greeting and received a grunt from Vegeta and a good morning smile from his mother.

"Hey Mom, do you have any muscle rub? My back has been killing me lately." Trunks asked as he grabbed the orange juice from the table.

"Weakling," He heard his father cough and it took everything in Trunks not to throw a glare at the aging Saiyan.

"Well what's wrong sweetie?" Bulma's look was of minor concern, "You're hardly ever achy." A loud beep ignited in the room and the woman smiled widely, letting out a yelp of excitement. Though she was listening to Trunks, she was barely paying attention.

Vegeta glanced up for a brief second with slight interest, still shoveling food in his mouth every so often.

"Well it's been there for a little while now in my lower back. I figured it would go away but it's getting worse. I'm probably just sleeping on it wrong or maybe I pulled something," Trunks mumbled sheepishly, his new and improved rows of pearly white teeth peeking through his parted lips.

Just as Vegeta was about to turn away, he noticed his son's bright smile, equipped with freshly sharpened canines. He couldn't be seeing right.

"Boy," The gruffness of his voice was neither friendly nor mean, though it leaked with curiosity, "Look at me."

Trunks turned hesitantly to his father, expecting the worst.

"Smile."

"What?" The command was so stern that it shocked Trunks a bit.

"I said smile damnit!"

Trunks was frightened as his lips spread amply over his teeth. He bet he looked kind of ridiculous and the thing on his face could narrowly be classified as a 'smile'.

"Ha! Hahahaha!" Had his father just burst out laughing at him? Now he was completely confused. He thought his fangs were kinda well…cool and now his father was making him doubt himself. A frown cursed Trunks' face, turning his handsome features gloomy.

"I don't get it," Trunks and Bulma spoke to one another. She had finally switched her awareness from her work to her babbling husband.

"And you said your lower back was hurting, brat?" Vegeta could hardly contain himself.

Seriously, what was so funny?

"Yeah…"

"I think…Oh Dende, I didn't think a weakling like you could do it…but I can't…" Vegeta was practically on the floor and Trunks' annoyance was etched openly on his face.

"Dad, it's not that funny," Trunks' mouth was set in a straight line, no amusement visible.

"You horny little bastard!" Vegeta finally burst out and Trunks' mouth was open.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" His face was now bright red and he was looking down.

"Bulma…Bulma, it's time to throw one of your preposterous parties! Our son is finally becoming a man!" Vegeta screamed through malicious chuckles and he was practically slapping his knee with glee. By now Bra had made her way into the kitchen, forest green face mask applied and hair twisted into a fluffy, white towel. She looked at her father as if he had lost his mind. Well, virtually everyone was staring at the older warrior as if he had fallen off his rocker now.

"Vegeta, have you gone mad!" Bulma gazed at her spouse suspiciously, watching his movements cautiously as his torso shook and rolled uncontrollably over the back of the chair with mirth.

"He's growing a tail you morons! Muscle rub isn't gonna help that!"

"A tail!" They all screamed. What in the world was going on? Why was Trunks growing a tail _now _of all times? Trunks almost smacked himself for not realizing it.

"How do you know!" Bra shouted suddenly, a little too enthusiastic to seem casual.

"His lower back problems for one," Her father had calmed down a little now, "And his teeth. They're kind of a two for one deal."

"Just because he has lower back problems doesn't mean he's growing a tail! He's what, 36 now!" Bra yelled at him skeptically. She had never yelled at her father in such a tone.

"I'm only 26-!"

"He's only 26-!" Both Trunks and Bulma exclaimed at the same time, same expressions of hurt and a little embarrassment on their faces. The thought of Trunks being that old and Bulma being double his age just wasn't very appealing to either of them.

"Girl, I've been the Prince of the Saiyan race for over fifty years! I think I would know when my own brat was getting prepared to mate." Vegeta had ignored the other half of his family to focus on his only daughter.

"Those are all symptoms of mating?" Trunks had tuned back into the conversation after a small pouting session intended for Bra to see. Neither of the children seemed too incredibly shocked about the news though their eyes were wide.

"That's what I said isn't it!"

"But…I…"

"Oh stop your blubbering! This is a good thing! These changes mean you're inheriting more of your Saiyan blood."

"Why is this happening now though?" Trunks wondered, taking a seat on a nearby stool as his eyes glazed over in a far away expression.

"Maybe a suitable mate has come forth." Vegeta chortled as if that were even possible.

Trunks shook his head, everything finally making sense.

"So 'these changes' only come when you find your perfect mate?" Bra was quick to speak again.

"I'm assuming from everything I've gathered. Full blooded Saiyans are usually born with tails and sharp canines. When they're ready to mate, they use their tails for strength and their teeth to bite and claim their mate after a battle. I could be wrong and his development could just be a little more retarded than the rest." A sour look passed over Trunks with Vegeta's last sentence.

"Did the women do the same!" Bra asked rapidly, now with the full attention of her mother and brother on her peculiarly. She used her hands resting on the counter to cover up her mouth with her freshly painted fingers subtlety, as to not draw notice. She had also observed a change in her dental profile. Bra looked away from their gazes, hoping the attention about this certain subject stayed focus on her brother and didn't gear over to her.

"I said 'full blooded Saiyans' didn't I? Sometimes I wonder if I live in a house full of deaf people. 'Woman do this!' 'Brat do that!' " Vegeta's voice was quickly growing bored as he dragged on and again everyone had ignored him.

"Well what else happens when you're 'preparing' to mate?" Trunks was the curious one now.

"I'd rather you guys find out on your own. It'd be a lot more amusing," His father chuckled softly, whispering something to himself and bursting out laughing again, "Now if we're done here." Vegeta shook his head with a meaningful smirk on his face and stood from his chair, leaving his empty plates on the table to be handled by his woman.

**

* * *

A/N: I guess this was more of a filler chapter than anything. No worries, next will focus back on T/P. **

**Again, thank you thank you THANK YOU for the reviews! I smile so wide every time I get them. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this and my grammar isn't disturbing you too much. :) To answer** **Little Sasori's** **(it wouldn't let me put your full name!) ****question, a cock block is the person who interrupts another person when they're trying to get some 'action'… I guess is a good way to put it, lol. has some great examples too! **

**If anybody else has questions, just ask and I'll be happy to answer them (depending on what it is of course). Let me know what you guys think!**

**Until next time :)**


	5. Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the chapter titles, nor the story title. =/**

Don't Need A Shot, Don't Need A Doctor. They Can't Make Me Okay. It's Up To You.

Goten kicked purposelessly through the sky, hands limply protecting his chest and imaginary target soon forgotten. He was thinking again, and training just seemed to come last with all the other things on his mind.

With a sigh, he lowered to the ground and sat on the lush grass, arms behind him and feet straight out in front. His head rolled back on his shoulder, and he closed his eyes.

What was he going to do?

He had gone to the clinic like Paris had wanted a few weeks ago, only to find out today that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him…though the doctor had freaked out when he had seen the results of Goten's blood tests (but that was beside the point). He had even asked for help with his back problems and teeth predicament and the doctor again had nothing to offer but a 'growing spurt'.

He knew he was perfectly fine, but Paris wouldn't accept that possibility. She just couldn't **and** wouldn't fathom the thought that someone, especially her boyfriend, didn't find her attractive enough to want to have sex with on more than a regular basis. Truth was, he didn't blame her for thinking that way. She truly was one of the most beautiful and probably one of the sexiest people he had ever met in his life. Something that he quite couldn't figure out had changed (although he had a slight clue), and while he still found her beyond beautiful, he just couldn't get '**it**' up with her.

He fell back on the lawn, hands finding their way to rest in his mess of black hair.

Why hadn't the doctor offered him some kind of help or explanation? Wasn't that what he was there for? Now he would have to face breaking the news to his fed up girlfriend on his own.

His cell phone rang and he instinctively knew who it was.

"Heyyy, babe." His voice was sugary sweet, hoping to butter up his girlfriend.

"What did the doctor say?" She had lacked the same kind of enthusiasm.

"I'm starting to think the only thing you want me for his sex." He rolled his eyes but left a bit of playfulness in his voice, he didn't want to start a whole nother argument. That was all their relationship had consisted of lately, bitching and arguing…and definitely no make-up sex to repair the problems.

"Goten, we've been through this over and over again. Our relationship depends on this! I can't be with a man I can't please."

"Or a man that can't please you," He muttered it under his breath and he heard her gasp through the phone, "Look, it seems like you're more worried about this sex thing than I am…and I'm the guy! I told you I'm trying to fix this, but I don't know how and the doctor says I'm in perfect health."

"Well, obviously you're not."

"All you've been doing lately is ragging on me about this! It's making me crazy, Paris! It's making me wonder all kinds of things."

"Well…I am too."

There was an uncomfortable hush on the phone as Goten's fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose, calming the agitation. He heard sniffling on the other end and immediately felt bad. He hadn't wanted to make her cry, just stop the ridiculous arguments that were clearly breaking this union down to the bone.

"Par-"

"Goten, we've been dating for over a year now…"

"Oh my Dende, don't tell me-"

"This problem hasn't fixed itself in the last two months. Maybe your body is telling you right, maybe you're not attracted to me anymore," She scoffed as if the thought repulsed her more than anything, "Maybe we should take a break…so you can figure out what you want."

"I wan-"

"If you're going to tell me you want me then…just save it, Goten! I don't want to hear your lies!" Once more, a burst of breath and sobs rang through the receiver before a click and a dial tone sounded in his ear.

Did that really just happen? She didn't even have the audacity to do it to his face. Goten tossed his cell phone to the side of him in anger, hearing the plastic crack underneath his grasp. His hands found his face and he covered his eyes, scrubbing at his skin roughly.

He tried to tell himself he didn't see it coming, but he couldn't. He had known it would end like this all along. He tried to quiet the rumbling his throat was making, the sneer his lips were curled into, and the wetness threatening to escape his eyes. It was like she didn't even care to try to patch things up. He was more than 99.9 percent convinced she wasn't even crying over the break up, more or less over the reason. Goten had killed her confidence a good bit, though the next guy she dated would be more than capable of mending it right away.

He latched on to the grass around him, squeezing it into his fingers so viciously that his growing fingernails dug into his palms, nearly drawing blood. He tried to unclench his sharpened teeth from one another but his muscles felt as if they had morphed into that one, frightening position.

After calming himself, he searched the turf for the black object he had previously flung. Spotting it a few yards from where he had been sitting, he bent down to pick it up, checking the damage. The screen had a large crack running diagonally from top corner to bottom and he cursed under his breath. Something else to add to his plate of problems. Groaning, he dialed a number that he had memorized perfectly.

"Hello?" The gruff voice of his best friend answered. Trunks sounded slightly out of breath which meant he had also more than likely been working out.

"She broke up with me," Goten sighed.

"I'm really sorry, man. I know you loved her. I'm guessing your problem didn't get fixed then?" He heard the clink of weights against the ground through the speaker as he tried to control his anger.

"I didn't have a problem to begin with! The doctor said I was fine! She didn't believe me and gave me some bullshit about not being attracted to her and how she couldn't be in a relationship with a man she couldn't please!"

"Sounds the exact opposite to me."

"That's what I said!" Goten nearly screamed, his unused index finger and thumb involuntarily rubbing the corners of his eyeballs harshly.

"Hey, I have an idea that will cheer you up! I haven't talked to Pan in a while, and you Bra I'm assuming. Since you're coming over later anyways, let's all do something together…possibly throw some drinking in there. We usually have a lot of fun. Maybe that will get your mind off of her."

"Yeah…sure. I'm down."

Bra. He had forbidden himself to think about her these last couple of days (except for the things he couldn't control, like his sleep). His dreams were the only things that had been making him happy, in every sense of the word. He felt the only reason that Paris had stuck around for as long as she had was because when they had woken up together almost every morning, his dreams always left him a little present that got her excited that maybe things had worked out. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she had no part in the making of 'little Goten' or that it was actually the making of another _younger_ girl for that matter.

As Bra was thrust involuntarily into his unconscious mind, she had become a lot more appealing to Goten as his relationship with Paris began to crumble. Though he could see himself falling in love with the blue haired girl in the near future, he just couldn't let himself add liking her to his list of troubles now. That's why he had stirred clear of her as much as he possibly could, to add no more confusion to his already hectic life.

"Good, I'll…talk to you later then?" Goten shook his head, he had forgotten he was still on the phone with Trunks and figured the silence had been awkward on the other end.

"Yeah…later."

He hung up and stared at the gadget for a while. He had almost forgotten he would be seeing Bra again when he had made the plans with Trunks the other day. He wondered how things would go and how he would control himself around her, especially under the influence of alcohol, now that he was a 'free' man.

* * *

Trunks was now in his room, spread lazily across his bed. He tossed his cell phone leisurely through the air, catching it perfectly every time it had come down.

Should he call her now or surprise her at her home later? He had given Pan more than enough space to sort through her feelings and frankly he was beginning to feel anxious with the long wait.

He tried to let his thoughts drift to other things like the awesome fact that he was growing a tail (something he had been hoping for since he was three) but his mind always fell back to her. This had him steadily throwing his Blackberry into the air in a recurring pattern.

Should he or should he not?

Sighing, he caught his phone on the final throw and looked through his contacts. He searched through each name, letter by letter, stalling for time. What did he have to lose?

Landing upon her name, he took another heavy breath and placed the device to his ear, listening to it ring loudly…or maybe that was his heart. They had both melted together into some kind of nervous beat waiting for the young girl to answer her phone…

* * *

Pan paced the sidewalk in a meaningless manner just outside her job of the Clusty Clam. She hated this place way too much to even want to sit inside of it for just her fifteen minute break…that had come two hours too early.

Her manager had given her the time to clear her head after throwing a seafood platter at a costumer and growling in his face…literally. She had her new fangs bared and all as she told him to put his 'cold' dish in a special place that would always keep it extraordinarily hot for him.

Her mood just wasn't in a good enough one for working with these people right now. Thinking about it had her temper boiling again. When was her body going to fix these extreme tempers she was having?

Thinking about her body made her think of a particular someone else, someone that she hadn't seen in a while from her point of view. Nearly two weeks.

She didn't know why she couldn't just face the fact that she was sexually attracted to him instead of disregarding it. Maybe it had been the fact that every other girl he had ever seen in his life threw themselves at him and she just wasn't ready to be placed into that category yet. She didn't want to be another notch in his bedpost…though the idea wasn't too_**too**_ repulsive to her at this very point.

Just then she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pants' pocket. Pulling it out, she looked at the caller I.D. and rolled her eyes. He always had the perfect timing.

The wind blew viciously around her as she watched the clip art cell phone shake back and forth on her screen and a picture of her and Trunks glowed. They looked so happy. That was when things were simple, when things like sexual frustration hadn't gotten in the way of their friendship.

She hesitantly clicked the green telephone on her keypad and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I thought you wouldn't answer." The tone of his voice was deep and masculine like velvet on a thin sheet of sand paper. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed the sound. It did things to her that were too unacceptable to even **think** about in public.

"Don't give me so much credit now," Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Well you've been ignoring me for the past what…twelve days?" He was sitting up now, legs crossed Indian style on his bed like a 15 year old girl and big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You've been counting? And besides, I haven't been ignoring you per say. I have a life too if that's so hard for you to believe." She took a seat on one of the many near outside picnic tables. She played unconsciously with one of the antennas of her crab hat.

"Oh trust me, it is. I just find it weird that you had no tim-"

"So why did you call again?" She was easily becoming agitated with him. So what if he knew she was lying, he didn't have to pester her about it.

"I missed you."

There was a long silence between the two. The only reason Trunks even knew she was on the other end was because of the strong wind whistling into her side of the receiver.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Pan pushed the eye shaped antenna out of her face again, glaring up at it. She ignored how her heart thumped gracelessly in her chest, making her take a deep breath to calm it down.

"I said it didn't I?" He rolled his eyes; she could never take anything for what it was worth. Pan always had to make things more difficult than they had to be.

"Yeah okay, so what happened? What do you need me to do for you? What do you want to tell me?" She was rambling. Why was she being so sensitive about such a simple statement? It wasn't like it was the first time he had told her those words. What made them any different now?

"I can't genuinely miss you?"

"No, you want to brag about something. I know you."

"Well now that you mention it…" His tongue voluntarily slid across the top row of his teeth and he smiled though he knew she couldn't see him through the phone.

"What is it? Spit it out."

"It's no fun if I just tell you. I want you to guess."

"There are a billion things it could be, Trunks, and I don't have time to guess all of them. I have five minutes left of my break." He was always playing games with her, trying to find new and innovative ways to irk her nerves.

"Well…how about we take this conversation up later?"

"What makes you think I care enough to take it up later?"

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" He sighed loudly, letting her know how much it bothered him.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't difficult."

"Maybe that's why I like you." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"So if I was easy you'd leave me alone?" She regretted the statement as soon as it had come out of her mouth.

"No, it would just make…my life a whole lot less complicated." Trunks had thought of more than a few exceptionally perverse things to say but he let the thoughts slide. He wasn't willing to risk her hanging up on him.

"Well then in that case, I'll try to be a little harder to deal with."

When Trunks saw the shadow under the crack of his room door, he rolled his eyes. He could never have any privacy around here. Trunks felt the ki of his mother and immediately a look of pure genius crossed his features. He made sure to speak in a deeper tone, loud enough for it to be heard through the door.

"Your temper turns me on." He purred. He could see his mother shuffling closer and could barely contain his laughter.

"Oh shut it up, boxer boy!"

"Oh, Pan, stop it! You don't know what you're doing to me!" Though the meaning behind it was truthful, his voice made the words come out high pitched and seductive.

"Your maturity is at the level of a 14 year old." Irritation seeped from her lips onto the words. She had absolutely no clue what was going on on the other end.

"Really, these compliments you are giving are way too gracious," Trunks pretended to be flushed and he could feel Pan's trademark eye roll being gestured towards him, "So what time should I expect you over? We've got a lot of…fun planned."

"Why are you trying so hard to get me alone with you?"

"Not as hard as you wish, darling. I don't think you could handle being alone with me at this moment. But fortunately for you, Bra and Goten are going to be here." The gasp he heard from the other side of his door sent his hands to his mouth to keep the sounds of amusement from escaping his lips. This was too good.

"You mean _un_fortunately for _you_."

"Pan, can you hold on for a second?" He whispered, making sure his voice was low enough for only her to hear.

"On-"

"Ten seconds." His breath was heavy through the receiver and she smiled.

"One…two…."

"Keep it up, baby." His voice had raised again, the same sultry tone.

"I'm not your-" Trunks pressed the mute button on his phone and lowered himself slowly off the edge of his bed. He crept towards the door and just as Pan had reached the number eight, he yanked the door open.

His mother tumbled through the open door and he burst out laughing, pressing the mute button again.

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"I came to see if you wanted me to uhm…wash any of your clothes." She smiled. His eyebrows tilted at her as she got up to dust off her outfit.

"I just did laundry, but thank you," The smile he gave her let her know he knew exactly what she was up to, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a very **important **conversation to get back to." He winked and closed the door, feeling quite satisfied.

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother was listening in our conversation. I'm more than positive she thinks there's going to be a wild orgy here tonight."

"That's not even funny! And she thinks I'm involved?"

"The main one actually," He chuckled softly when he heard Pan huffing.

"You're unbearable," She seethed.

"So what time are you coming over?" Trunks fell back on his plush pillows, using his neck to hold the phone to his ear as his hands found occupance in throwing a neighboring pillow in the air.

"Who even said I wanted to come after your _obvious_ display of **adult** behavior! Your mother probably thinks I'm some freak."

"You're coming whether you come on your own or I have to come and carry you myself."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I still you owe you for that whole 'Teasing Trunks in the pool' incident. If you want to add more...punishment to that, I'll be more than happy to." She knew it would come up sooner or later and she was hoping it would be later…way later.

"We were just in the heat of the moment." She said it through clenched teeth, hoping to get the point across. She could feel her fangs grinding against one another.

"We seem to be having a lot of those lately." He was unfazed by the tone of her voice. Trunks was just stuck on the fact that she was actually talking about this. He was obviously making some sort of progress.

"I plan on stopping them…just as soon as I figure out how." One step forward, two steps back.

"You can't stop how you feel, Pan. Your body knows what your body wants." He was more stating a fact than trying to prove something to her by a witty remark. Her body knew what it craved and obviously at this mark in time it was Trunks.

"My body doesn't know what's good for me. It's a stupid, hormonal mess."

"The great part about that is that I know why."

"If it has anything to do with having sex with you then I don't believe you and I'm hanging up."

"How about you give me an opportunity tonight to explain?"

"I don't care enough to want to know actually." Pan was lying but she wasn't prepared to spend time alone with him yet, even if Bra and Goten were there. Whenever she had been around him, she was hardly in control of her body's thoughts and actions and she didn't like to be in such a vulnerable state, especially with him so ready to let her pounce on him.

"So you want me to come pick you up or...?"

"Trunks!" Pan glanced behind her shoulder to see her boss through the massive glass window, pointing to his wrist and tapping it expectantly. She turned with a small nod, resisting the urge to wave him off.

"Pan."

"My break is up."

"You're stalling."

"Am not!"

"Are you afraid to be alone with me?"

"What…no! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You're so da-"

"Great, so I'll come pick you up at seven then?"

"Trunks, seriously I-!"

"I'm quite persistent, Pan."

"I quite don't care, Trunks."

"Well, I'll see you at seven."

"But-"He had hung up the phone before she had even gotten to object any further, a smile of victory adorning his features.

She angrily stomped through the doors of the Clusty Clam.

Hell if she'd be anywhere even **slightly** alone with him today.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet so a lot of information happened. I'm hoping that you guys understood it all. I read this over and over again and it all started to mush together and not make any sense so that's why I'm kind of nervous about this chapter. If you see some things that didn't quite flow, let me know! I'll be sure to clarify.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! They are really great! You guys are always screaming about more T/P but you have to wait until I get a little further into the story before it consists of nothing but that. I can't just throw the best part out in the first couple of chapters, sillies! But next chapter, I have a little surprise. Your comments and reviews are always welcome. Until next chapter :)**


	6. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, chapter titles, or the story title. **

And There She Was, Reflecting So Brightly The Warmth That She Installs.

By six fifty, she was engraving tracks on the wooden floors around her apartment in anticipation. She stopped at the glass, balcony doors of the room to look at the dusky sky and began to trace the space around her with her feet again. The jitters coursing through her small frame made it impossible to stand still for even a short minute.

She hadn't talked to Trunks since earlier that day, but the way he had ended the conversation let her know that he would be coming up to her high-rise at seven on the dot.

So now, she was waiting.

She thought about getting her training gear on, preparing for a fight with him. Pan knew she would lose but she would give him one hell of a battle that left them both a big, bloody mess. If they were equally drained then they'd be way too tired to even consider anything like oh say…sex, right? Right.

A smile settled on her closed lips as she slowed her feet to plop down on her couch that she had just made her way to.

She slid a ponytail holder off her wrist, throwing her hair lazily into the stretched hole of the elastic band and wrapping it around itself into a bun. Her tank top and sweatpants were a reminder to herself that she would not be leaving this apartment with **him**.

Pan flipped threw her channels aimlessly, not really seeing anything through the blur of colors that flashed on the TV screen.

Her eyes adverted to her digital clock, placed conveniently next to her television.

6:55 beamed sardonically at her, seemingly screaming the numbers and driving her mutely insane with the flash of the electronic, red digits. They were imprecating a certain doom upon her currently unnerved existence.

She sighed heavily, her eyebrows furrowing as she again began to flip through her stations.

If he knew what was best for him, he wouldn't show up. He wouldn't.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she groaned to herself loudly.

7:00.

She could feel her face growing hot with anger and her mini tantrum left a piece of wood in the arm of her couch broken into a billion splinters with the constant lashing out of her legs.

The doorbell chimed again, spiting her, and the sound made her bare her teeth in aggravation. She was really starting to act like a wild animal with this teeth behavior.

"I know you're in there, Pan," She heard him exhale noisily and figured that he had also run his hands through his smooth, lavender hair, "if you don't want to come out, I'll just come in."

The doorbell sang cynically again but once more, her body stayed planted on the couch.

'_Nice way of showing him you're not avoiding him,'_ She spoke inwardly to herself and shooed the thoughts away. She didn't have to explain why she was avoiding him to herself! That would be absurd!

"Fine, we'll play it your way. But next game, it's by my means."

She heard his footsteps retreat and she slowly made her way to the door, wooden floors creaking under the weight of her feet as if she were in some kind of a scary movie, and in a way, it felt as such.

What did he mean, 'next game'?

Eyes fixed through the peep hole of her door, she strained to glimpse against the short way that the hole would allow. He was in no distance that her eye could see and she almost did a little dance. Her hand was just about to rise in a sure victory stance when she heard the door of her balcony clink shut.

"You're not going dressed like _that_ are you?" She turned each fragment of her body as if they were all disconnected, and the upturn of his lip was the picture that greeted her. His hands crossed jubilantly over his chest and he walked toward her slowly, posture proud like the walk of a king.

"That's breaking and entering!" She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of the balcony…or the fact that he could fly. He was good though she wouldn't admit it to him.

"I didn't break anything."

"Let me help you out with that," She growled at him, flashing her teeth through tightly set jaws. He beamed down at her, also presenting his canines. She nearly fell back with a look of shock sketched onto her face.

"You like?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she pushed him aside and stomped her way across the room to sink onto her couch yet again. The exasperated sigh the cushions made under her light mass expressed not even half of what she was feeling on the inside.

Trunks had fangs too?

* * *

Goten walked into the large house without announcement, ringing the doorbell and waiting to be let in a thing of the past. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt because of the slight nip the weather held outside.

Walking leisurely through the Corp, his steps traveled towards the sound of screaming girls, presumably from a television.

He saw curls of blue hair peeking over the back of the couch and closed his eyes in anxiety. Of course she would be the first person he would have to see when he walked inside. Fate had to be toying with him. He took a second to slow his thoughts and his heart. He couldn't over think this.

"Where did Trunks go?" Goten asked Bra, trying to mask the surprise in his voice, as he rounded the corner into the living room. The girl had been watching a rerun of America's Next Top Model.

"He went to pick up Pan," Bra answered, throwing a smile up at Goten in a sort of greeting. He felt his heart plunge at the sight. She looked stunning. He wasn't sure if he was imagining the angelic glow encircling her or if he had always missed it, but it was definitely there. It blurred the outlines of her sun-baked body with a beautiful haze. Her wide, blue eyes, outlined in black, tightened with the smile of her perfect teeth enclosed around naturally pink lips.

Paris had just broken up with him a few short hours ago and he was already adoring every piece of Bra as if his heart hadn't just been shattered.

"Nice teeth, I got some too! Crazy huh?" He smiled a little too widely and jumped over the back of the sofa to land beside the sitting girl. He had to act casually towards her, not suspiciously at all.

When he looked at her outfit, he literally had to stop his jaw from dropping. Her black halter top held her breast high and perky, cleavage escaping to tempt him over the edges. The shirt stopped short of her lower belly and again he admired the ring of her navel. Her shredded blue jean shorts couldn't be keeping her warm with their abbreviated length. He didn't even want to know what he would do if he saw how she looked standing up. He hoped that Trunks would hurry back quick. He still wasn't certain what had changed in the last week or so, but she was just **so **much more intoxicating to him.

"Nuh uh! That's great! Omg! That's excellent!" She grabbed his arm and jumped lightly on the springy seat, facing him with a bright smile on her face, one he couldn't help but throw back. Bra probably sounded exceedingly enthusiastic but if he was getting teeth than he would probably be getting…

"How's your lower back!" She blurted the question.

"My butt's doing just fine, thanks for asking." He threw her a crazy look, looked down at his arm, and turned back to the television. He ignored the shock her touch was radiating through his arm. It was probably just the friction of…his socks on the carpet. It was **just** a friction thing.

She dropped her hand from his arm, and turned to clear her head with a blush.

"Not that low!" Bra had rotated to face him again, eyes large with excitement and hands resting uneasily in her lap, "Are you having any specific aches you'd like to report?"

"Why yes, doctor Bra, I do in fact have lower back problems. How did you know? Was it easy to tell by my hunch?" Goten glanced through the corner of his eye at her, loving the fact that he could make her smile so cheerfully over nothing at all.

"The teeth and taiii—tailbone troubles, they're kind of a two for one deal." Bra mocked her father with a smirk. She couldn't spill the goods just yet; she had something way more exciting planned.

"I never expected you of all the people I adore to be so happy to see me in pain. So spill, why are you so keyed up about all of this?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer. What was making her so hyper? She had energy searing off of her to compete with the energizer bunny.

"You adore me?" Her eyes grew big and glossy, the bliss emanating from her phenomenal.

Bra's presence alone made Paris a thing of the past, like she had barely even been there in the first place. This moment, sitting on the couch so close to Bra, made that eleven months and 12 days seem like nothing but a speck of dust on the timeline of forever. He had seen this girl countless times in his life and never had such energy emitted from her to him, taking over every thought, every fiber of his mind. Something had clicked in his brain and for once, everything felt entirely in place.

"How could I not?" Goten didn't know what his hands were doing when they reached out to clutch hold of the soft skin of her chin and caress her lower cheek with his thumb. It was as if it had been an automatic response, like breathing, and the thought alarmed him though he didn't object to touching her exhilarating body in any form. He could feel her tension relax in his grasp, feel her move closer to his touch.

He smiled tenderly, realizing the kind of effect he had over her. If only she knew what her touch could do to him as well.

"Are you going to tell me why you're so excited?" His thumb hadn't slowed its tantalizing motion and her eyes became drowsy with the sensation.

"Because it means one thing," Her breaths had become deeper and through her hooded eyes he could see the black of her pupils taking over the color of ocean in her orbs.

"And what is that?" His breathing matched hers and as she stared into his eyes, he could see she saw the change taking over him as well.

"I'd rather show you than tell you." She took a large swallow, knowing that this was it, that this was the moment of truth. If the same vibes flowing off of her were what Goten was feeling, if they were feeding off each other's energy, all would work out flawlessly.

"Well-"

Bra had her lips crushed to Goten's before his sentence had even settled off his lips.

* * *

'_Everything Bra said must have been true then.'_ She shook her head in disbelief.

Pan's face had paled and Trunks thought she looked kind of sick.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting next to her on the couch and grabbing her cheeks lightly to examine her face and feel her temperature, nurturing her in the simplest way.

"I'm fine," The small mounds on her face burned in a blush as she pulled her head away and crossed her arms, "Trunks, I told you I wasn't coming. I'm so tired and stressed from work."

"Paris broke up with Goten, Bra is helplessly in love, and I'm…just looking for a release," Pan looked at him with cocked eyebrows, "Release as in release from my problems." He smiled at her mischievously. "We're all having trouble and drowning ourselves in alcoholic games is the funniest and most nonhealthy way to do so."

"Mixing the four of us with alcohol in these chaotic times sounds like a good idea," Sarcasm leaked from her words and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not sounding too shabby to me," He grinned.

There was a silence as Trunks waited for her to concur. His puppy dogs eyes stared into Pan, lips jolt out in a pout. She would crack if she looked at that face any longer.

"Will you tell me what's going on with me?" She faced the small screen, gaze dead set on it.

"You want the truth?"

"That's all I've ever asked for."

"You told me that if it involved you having sex with me, you wouldn't be happy." His head fell back on the couch pillows and he turned to beam at her frivolously.

"Trunks, I'm being serious here! Stop being perverted for once in your life!"

"I'm not trying to be perverted but it's obvious you won't believe anything I say at this point."

"No, I won't. I need a reliable source."

"Will my sister do?"

"She knows what's happening for sure now?"

"As well as my mother," He blocked the pillow Pan chucked at his head with a dismissive chortle, "My dad explained it to us earlier."

"I don't know why you find it so tickling to ruin a girl's good name, especially to your mother! You should be ashamed."

"I would have done it to anybody who I was on the phone with. Don't take it so personal, baby." He went in to pinch her cheeks and she ducked from his grip with fire in her eyes.

He sighed, seeing she was thoroughly ticked,"If I say I'm sorry, can we kiss and make up?"

"The word 'desperate' ever ring a bell in that one tracked mind of yours?"

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, desperate! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He had to confess his ego had been hurt just a tad. The word desperate was hardly ever used in his vocabulary, especially with a sentence involving his name and the word 'not' absent. Cobwebs consumed those letters along with words like ugly and bad hair. Nobody but his sister had ever attempted to use those terms against him and it had nearly cost her the tongue in her mouth on several occasions. Pan was treading on a thin, _thin_ sheet of water.

"Did I hurt your feelings? Don't take it personal, _baby_." Her lips puckered and she teased him with the same cheek-pinching tactic he had tried on her moments before.

"I'll show you desperate," He cleared his throat and stood, smoothing out the wrinkles of his white button up wordlessly.

'_If this was all it took to get him to lea-'_ Before Pan could finish her thought, she felt her body being tossed through the air in a quick motion. Trunks had bent down suddenly to pick Pan up by her torso and throw her over his broad shoulder.

"Trunks, put me down!" Her hair dangled around her face, a black curtain clouding her vision. She could feel them moving and knew exactly where they were headed. "This is kidnapping!" Her hands began to beat his back in rough rhythm, glowing with powerful energy.

"I gave you ample opportunities. You reap what you sow."

Both of his hands held her high on her thighs, as to keep her balanced. He couldn't deny she was paining his back but his grip didn't let up.

"Put me down, asshole!"

"Is that…what's the word..._desperation_ I hear in your voice, Panny?"

She bent backwards to send a ki blast whizzing past his ear, lavender strands falling one after another, consequences of being decapitated by the heat.

"Next one, I won't miss." She threatened.

He set her down, body pressed between his and the wall when he reached the front door.

"_Desperate_ measures, don't you think?" His head was stretched to wear his tresses tickled her forehead and she blew it from her face in a weighty puff, "I can't believe you messed with my hair. Of all the people..."

His hands were on either side of her, keeping her trapped between him, a feeling of déjà vu overtaking her. She tried to duck under his arm but they lowered to keep her in the same spot.

"I'll blast it off," She snarled, glaring down at the obstructing limb.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," His voice held the same intensity. When he growled, his nose brushed the tip of hers. Their teeth were bared at one another, though Trunks' expression was a bit more playful, challenging than Pan's. He had to admit that this was turning him on.

When she glowered into his eyes, she saw the change happen, watched the blue of his eyes disappear and she knew she was in trouble.

The funny part was that she was waiting for it to happen, she knew the kiss was about to occur before it even did. Déjà vu was a crazy thing.

Everything had been set up perfectly, though she didn't know if Trunks had done it intentionally (seeing this situation happen in some form long before he had arrived) or if fate had played it out all on its conniving little own.

When the air conditioner of her apartment quieted, she knew exactly what was about to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, how I love to make you guys wait! I'm just that evil! I know I'm drawing this out but next chapter, **_**things**_** will happen I promise. ;) Don't give up on me yet!**

**I got AWESOME reviews last chapter! I sincerely worked so hard on it so they all felt soooo good to read. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the Trunks/Pan scene most, I spent many days on it. I just want to say thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You guys are a major inspiration. :)**

**I would more than appreciate it if you left me reviews again. Tell me anything! Until next chapter... :)**


	7. Instincts

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know this by now but I own NOTHING including DBZ, the characters, chapter title, or story title.**

A/N: There is sexual content in this chapter, just a warning. I told you guys it was coming…literally ;)

**To Feel Her Touch It's Almost Impossible To Hold Still**

Goten didn't know how to react at first but his instincts quickly took over. Her hands had found their way from his face to curl and wrap her fingers around the fabric of his white shirt. Her scent overwhelmed him, making her the only thing he could even consider thinking about.

His hands held onto her heated cheeks, fluttering lightly down the soft skin of her features. Tracing the contours of her neck, feeling the fluctuation of her heartbeat, he landed gradually at her sides, just below her breasts. He could feel her heart pumping through the cage of her ribs.

When Bra's tongue came out to swipe his bottom lip, he growled into her mouth, teeth bore hungrily. Her tongue came out to steal a lick over the fangs of his mouth hotly and slowly, guiding his lips back to meet hers, tongue to tongue. Her back was planted on the arm of the couch in a matter of seconds, and primal instincts were apparent when she snarled back, arousal clear in her tone.

Goten's body over took hers, a shadow looming over her small figure. She pulled and tugged at his clothing, trying to fill every small space between their two bodies. Bra's strength was powerful enough to make his nails dig deep into her slim sides with aspiration. Even with him pressed so tight to her, he just didn't feel close enough.

Her back arched seductively into Goten's chest, thighs tangled among his, where her slender legs massaged tauntingly between him. His mouth left hers to nimble at her earlobes, down her jugular to a spot on her throat that when his teeth made the slightest contact, she moaned in tainted ecstasy.

He fooled around there for a long second, loving the sounds escaping her lips that played like music to his ears. Rolling his tongue gracefully over the tender area, he nipped at it breathlessly.

Bra's panting traveled harmoniously through his body, assisting with the rising feeling of excitement in his groin. He had known nothing was wrong with him and he wished he could show Paris **exactly** how right he was. Goten smiled into her skin, invigorating aroma adding to the amounts of pleasure coursing through his form.

Bra's stimulation was like a fresh, new perfume to him. He couldn't describe what it did to him and what it made him _want_ to do to her was just as indistinguishable.

His soft hands turned rough as they surged up and down her sides, feeling along the rounds of breasts, down to the feminine build of her stomach. His hands slipped up and under the hem of her shirt, warm, electrifying touch causing her to gasp in desire.

Bra roared lightly in his ear, pushing him up to where she now lay on top of him. Her cerulean, neat curls bounced around his face, tickling the surface of his skin. She stared deeply into his eyes, glint of lust spread so deeply through her pupils that his lips ached to be on her again. The way they sat kissing, Bra's knees lay in between Goten's legs, an up and down motion rubbing teasingly at the stiffness shaping.

He could feel her smirking as she kissed him, and he knew she was up to something. Her nails burrowed deep into his torso as she skated them down his muscular chest unhurriedly and mischievously.

When her hands came to the natural deep of his lower abdomen, they didn't stop. When they met the buckle of his pants, they swiftly worked. Bra could feel his growth through his jeans, more than adequately representing the want for her physically. It was a very _large_ representation.

She stopped their kissing to look into his eyes, her bottom lip caught yearningly between the rows of her teeth. He brought his head up to nip at her mouth, egging her own.

Bra's hand found its way into his boxers, searching with tender tips until they wrapped around his member. He gasped and when he was about to take over again, her unoccupied hand pushed his chest harshly down onto the fluffed cushions, stopping his reverse actions.

"Nuh uhhh," She whispered and shimmied down his body until she became eye level with his undone zipper. Her hand still held him down as she took the head of 'little Goten' wholly in her mouth, using her tongue to knead along the vein of his shaft.

Goten's fingers locked through the aqua tresses of her hair, urging her to take him all inside of her warm maw.

His satisfaction was becoming well known as his fingers tightened around her coiled strands, making them a tangly mess as he pushed her forward. Bra worked him slowly, giving him the teasing feeling of the wet between her lips. Her tongue swished and swirled like a professional around his head, first taking him halfway in and then plunging deep until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

His dark eyes were broad as he watched the girl work, _without_ gagging, teeth jagged with his hankering for her to continue.

"How do you?..." His head fell back on the nearest throw pillow, sensitivity pooling in his stomach, "Oh dear-!"

"Bra! Is that you down there? Who's here?"

Together they listened as steps came leisurely down the stairs, Bra's mouth still preoccupied.

* * *

"Trunks," Her voice was low, urgent, pleading. She had to let him see reason before something outrageous happened. "We're just playing off of emotions. None of this is anything but lus-"

"Shut," He planted a hushing kiss on her moving jaws, "up." He mumbled the last word into her mouth, words vibrating off her lips. Pan shivered into him, loving the feeling that his mouth was causing on hers.

"When I count," He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "to three," the next on the tight line of her jaw, "I'm going," his lips moved below the lobe of her ear, "to ravish every…_single_," he kissed slowly down her throat, "part of your body."

She melted into him, falling limply into his handle, when his teeth grazed the crevice of her collarbone.

"One," His countdown began, hands leaving the wall when he realized she wasn't going anywhere. They found their way to the nape of her skull, catching a controlling grip around the locks of her black hair. "Two," He pulled his hand back to where her neck was fully exposed to him, open to whatever he wanted to do.

'I can stop this! I have more self control than this dammit!' Pan's right mind was still putting forth a solid effort to deny him when her body was so easily giving in.

When she watched his tongue form the word 'three', she used the last of her tamed willpower and attempted a quick spin out of his grasp. His hand caught on to her endeavor and constricted, her movement only resulting in her being face to face with the wall. His hands still gripped her hair, pulling her head to where it rested just below his shoulder.

His chuckle was dark and slightly snide when he realized the position she was in. His body was still unyielding against her, her back to his chest, not letting up.

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" His head fell into the crook of her neck and he sighed, the breath tickling the small hairs that grew from her skin.

"I couldn't give up that easy could I?" Though she hated it, she could hear the defeat even through her own ears.

"I know it's so hard with me being this irresistible." Trunks' hand fell to slide down the start of her spine, mapping out each vertebra with his fingers through her shirt. "Relax," He whispered in her ear, "You're feeling a little tense."

And with the final thread of her disciplined judgment disintegrated, relax is exactly what she did as his smell began to smother her mentality. Their separate arousals were coming together to mix into a cloud just about their heads, darkening any clear thoughts either were holding onto.

Her butt massaged the button of his trousers cynically, waddling like a lame duck against his hardening.

He moaned throatily into the base of her neck, face nuzzling it as she turned around to where her eyes stared sardonically into his. She was more upset with herself for giving in to him than at him for actually seducing her. For now, she would stop resisting her feelings and see where they would take her. Though it bothered her like mad, this path felt right, natural, and a lot less strained.

His lips were violent, assaulting hers in sexiest way possibly. He had bitten at her bottom lip so roughly that it nearly bled. It was pumped red with blood, swollen with his attack.

She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it; she had actually encouraged it. Her teeth nibbled at his lips just as fiercely as he had been to hers.

Pan felt the walls shake with just the energy of them kissing but her activities didn't slow. They wrestled each other for authority, Pan flipping Trunks over to where he was against the wall and then him finding a way back to having her pinned. Her legs were around his waist within minutes and she could hear the doors of her neighbors opening though she wasn't too concerned with it.

When the doorbell rang, she ignored it as she had done earlier. When the fists pounded on her door, her back beat the wall in return, Trunks lips still on her neck curved into his familiar smirk. She was having way too much fun to even imagine the consequences of her promiscuous actions.

When he tried to come up for air, she wouldn't let him leave, following the shift of his head with her own.

"You're going to suffocate me," He muttered into her lips, dangerously licking at her tongue.

"Shut," Pan mocked, grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth and leading his mouth back on to her own, "up."

* * *

She didn't remove him from her mouth immediately.

"Bra!" He whispered, sweat beading on his forehead, "Your mother is coming!" His black eyes had turned into their usual brown as his irises took their rightful place, Bra's soon following suit.

'Well duh,' She thought to herself, her mouth still in use, 'I can hear too, you know.'

"Well if you can hear so well, get it out of your mouth!" His torso was still being held down by her small hand, a large force behind it. He never would have thought in a million years he would have to tell a woman so fiercely to get his penis out of her mouth.

His head slipped from between her grazing teeth. "I didn't say that out loud." She looked at him oddly.

"Bra!" Her mother's voice was getting closer, louder, practically **shrieking** at her.

"What!...Yes you did!" He pushed her aside, stuffing himself back into his pants and using his speed to sit up properly, smoothing through his hair.

She straightened herself out to, using the same swiftness to adjust her attire, "How could I with your-"

When her mother rounded the corner, they were silent without delay, both looking placed perfectly like dolls in a dollhouse. Bra held the remote in her hand nonchalantly and Goten sat with his hands in his lap, a hundred yard stare at the television.

"Oh hey, mom!" Bra threw a chaste smile, "Sorry I didn't respond, I was a little…tongue tied. You know how I get with this show! Goten's here by the way."

"I can see that," Bulma looked at the closeness amid the two suspiciously, "Trunks mentioned something about it early. How are you, Goten?"

"Fine," His voice came out hoarse and throaty. He cleared it and continued to look intently at the television, body edgy as if waiting for something to happen.

"You sure…?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well it's just that I heard you screaming from upstairs and-"

"Oh yeah, I just got a bit…excited as well. These models are so crazy!" He chortled loudly, Bra holding back her own giggles and her mother looking doubtedly. Goten's hands fidgeted in his lap, all feelings of being turned on leaving his system.

"I see… ," Bulma nodded, " Do you mind me asking where Trunks is?"

"He's picking Pan up I believe." Bra answered casually, not wanting to hear Goten struggle to answer her mother without breaking down any longer. She had mastered the art of lying to her parents and he would ruin everything if he cracked at this point.

"They're alone!" The older woman's mouth contorted into a sour expression and her face turned several shades of pale.

"Well yeah…"

"Oh no! Ohhh no! My baby's going to lose his virginity!"

Bra and Goten glanced at one another, twisted to Bulma, back to each other again and seconds later, there were bursts of hilarity floating loudly through the air from both individuals.

"You're talking about Trunks right?" Goten had let his stiff body loosen up to rack with mirth, shaking his whole figure vigorously.

"You've got to be kidding, mom! Trunks hasn't been a virgin since he was like… twelve!" Bra ruptured with laughter again. The irony of all this sex talk was making it hard to keep her spleen in place. Bulma was so worried about her 'baby' Trunks losing his virginity that she was unaware of what was happening right under her nose.

"Well I don't care what you say! I'm calling him right **now**!" Her cell phone was whipped out of her jean pocket so fast that not even the natural speed of Bra or Goten could stop her.

"Mom! Don't do that! I'm sure they're fine! They're probably just in traffic or something!" Bulma quieted Bra with a swish of her hand, giving her a stern look.

She placed the phone to her ear, tapping her foot fretfully as Goten sat laughing at the idea of Trunks still being a virgin. He could only imagine what he and Pan were doing at that very moment. Not that he even wanted to…

* * *

"You're no fair," She was huffing roughly into his ear, teeth grinding and her being bending and convulsing into his hand's stroke.

Pan's arms were lofty above her head, body still against the solid wall and wrists in one of Trunks' hands, as the other played beneath the elasticity of her sweatpants.

Her stomach fell up and down in a rushed motion and he could feel her goose bumps on his forearm every time she exhaled heavily.

Their lips were forceful against one another, just as Trunks' erection against her thigh. They had been fighting for dominance back and forth but once he had slyly made his way into her pants, she had surrendered.

Causalities of the supremacy battle were Pan's tank top, now in tatters, Trunks' button up, currently buttonless, and Pan's ponytail holder, that had slipped from her mass of hair. These could be seen, strewn about them on the wooden floors in obvious slothfulness.

"Admit I'm stronger. Tell me you want me again," His mouth was working hickeys up and down her neck, eating at her passionately.

"As if-" He kissed her roughly, ending her statement instantaneously.

"That didn't sound like what I wanted to hear," He muttered as his lips left her face and his tongue slid down her throat to her chest, "Tell me you want me." His mouth took hold of the exposed skin of her breast.

Her body arched into him again but his mouth didn't seize to continue its tortuous bliss. His tongue swished slowly, ghosting over the access skin her bra wasn't covering.

"Your body more than obviously wants this. Stop resisting and let your mind decide as well," His mouth was expert in the sexual category of breasts. He knew exactly how to work them, exactly how to make a girl scream his name with just a few short minutes of suckling.

"Trunks," Her voice had come out with hefty breath, a lot more cravingly than she had expected. She had so much to say but all thoughts drifted away as his motions picked up tempo. He had to be sending bits of ki to her through his fingers; there was no way they were creating all this energy on their own. The way he was operating, they could supply a whole town with electricity.

She felt the muscles in her toes contract, felt the tingling in her lower belly, and her eyes closed involuntarily. Her head fell back against the wall, teeth erect, and her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she could barely concentrate on anything but his mouth and hand. Trunks' own horniness was leading her own, begging her to climax right onto the fingers that were working perfectly between her legs.

Just when she was about to reach the edge, when the feeling was about to burst from her lower body, the ringing of a cell phone broke them both from their steady concentration.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" His screaming nearly shattered the glass frames of the pictures hanging on the wall. The special ringtone he had set for his dear mother was forcing him to imagine horrible, **horrible** things.

Pan's head fell into the indention of Trunks' bare collar and he felt her body convulse up and down in a terrible rhythm.

"Are you…are you crying?" He asked into her ear, covered amply by chaotic, midnight locks.

She shook her head violently, sending a round of goose bumps through his chest, and brought her head up roughly to hit against the wall. Her mouth was opened widely, deep chuckles vibrating from her entire being. She was laughing so loudly that it nearly drowned out the constant ringing of his cell phone. She wobbled her head, free hands now coming to cover her crazed features and muffling her giggles. Of course her pleasure would be interrupted abruptly by a cell phone, what kind of déjà vu would this scene be if it hadn't been?

When Pan calmed down enough to observe Trunks, his eyes were still murky, obviously not finding the situation as funny as she was.

"How can you not find these coincidences **hilarious**?" She finally spoke, removing his fingers from her sweats and slipping from between him promptly, "My apartment, the kissing, the wall, our clothes, hell…right down to the air conditioner running! Fate is a tricky son of a bitch!" She just really didn't feel in the mood to continue their game any longer and her chocolate eyes reappeared shortly after her spurt.

Trunks only stood staring at her quizzically, body in a similar position as she had left it.

"Are you going to get that?" The cell phone was still buzzing heavily in his pocket. He was too baffled to really even speak.

"You answer that and I'm going to go change into more suitable clothes. I'll see if I can find you a shirt if you would like?" She ran her hands through her hair, trying to keep a straight face. The irony of this all was making her seem incredibly loopy.

"That's **it**?" He was trying hard to keep his jaw from dropping and the fury from his voice. She stopped abruptly and turned to him.

"He speaks!" She joked.

"You're just gonna leave! Right in the middle of…of _that_!" His hands came to fly at the wall viciously, presenting Pan imaginatively with a picture of where she had previously been moaning loudly.

"You've convinced me to come…with you that is," She chuckled, "that's all you wanted in the first place right?"

"Well not after _that_ started! You can't just leave me hanging!" He was stuttering over his words in astonishment.

"There's nothing really hanging now…" A wicked grin pressed onto her lips as she looked down at the protruding bulge in his pants.

"Ha! Ha!" He brushed past her, stomping heatedly past the couch and into her small hallway. He wasn't even in the mood for teasing anymore.

"Where are you going?" She called after him, watching the blur of lavender as it disappeared into the darkened corridor.

"The bathroom!" His voice trembled the walls angrily and a picture of Pan dropped hastily, crashing to the wooden floor. His footsteps reversed and he bent down to pick it up sharply, "And I'm taking this with me."

When Trunks slammed the door, she could still hear the cell phone humming tauntingly through the distance between them and continued to snicker to herself as she made her way into her small bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Bulma's a bit of a cock-block in this one, lol. Was this chapter any good, yes or no? The ending is kind of iffy to me.  
**

**I actually don't have anything big to say except sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors and thank you for the reviews! I love all you guys! I know last chapter was not what most of you wanted to see but hopefully this is! ;) I plan on moving things a bit faster after this point because the pace is starting to bore me. What do you think?**

**Next chapter should be up by the end of the week as usual. Until next time! :)**


	8. Tails

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, this story title, or chapter titles unfortunately. "/

**The Freaks Come Out At Night.**

"Woman!" Vegeta's frustration, though always apparent in his voice, was more marked than usual. He had heard her bombarding Trunks with questions by means of a dreadful pitch in her voice and while there was certain situations where he liked to see the boy sweat, frankly he felt bad for him now. Judging by the extreme ki increases between himself and the Son brat, he had been pretty busy before his unruly mother had interrupted them.

"I'm coming, Vegeta!" She stomped into their room, eyes already holding a look of annoyance and arms twisted around each other in boldness.

"Now that I've finally received your hare-brained attention, get something more acceptable on. I'm taking you out in public with me." Vegeta was already pulling a maroon tank top over his head, being careful to avoid the precise spikes of his aerodynamic hair.

"Where are we going?" Bulma's attitude had warped from sour to giddy in a matter of seconds, hands coming to cover her mouth and her weight balancing on the tips of her toes in a jumpy manner.

"You're taking me out to dinner and I was thinking afterwords I can beat our way into front row seats at a boxing match."

"As long as you promise not to jump the stage like last time." She was already making her way into their large master bathroom, showerhead heard running shortly after. As she wiped the old makeup off herself in the mirror, the washing pad slowed gradually.

"Wait…why are you being so nice?" She poked her head through the open door.

"Because I know what our son is going through and I'm not going to let you ruin it."

Her face dropped and her preoccupied hands came to her hips.

"I'm not ruining anything! I'm helping him out!"

"Yeah, with having blue balls for the rest of his life."

A gasp escaped her lips and he rolled his eyes, "Look, you can't baby him his whole existence. He's an adult now and it's time for him to man up, settle down, and move the hell out of my house so I can fuck my wife whichever way and however long I please without them interrupting. We're going out so he can get it in with her and then I can get it in with you. Go get dolled up or whatever you do and let's go."

"You're right. I just get so overprotective of him." Her cheeks tinted red and she nodded, flushed with the blunt aspect of his words. She knew this was Vegeta's **very** subtle way of saying that he wanted some alone time with her and found it endearing that he would do such things to benefit his family…though it was mostly for himself in the end. She had learned to ignore this side of everything he had done because whether she liked it or not, he would always have that bit of selfishness in him.

"I couldn't tell." His fingers worked at tucking the red shirt deeper into his black jeans. She closed her eyes and struggled to let her motherly instincts roll off the edges of her shoulders with a sigh, trying to remember a time when she was a younger, careless, fun Bulma. Having a family had really thrown her off her groove.

"I'll listen to you for once. So…are you going to help me pick out what to wear or do I have to do it all by myself?" She called over her robed shoulder, lips upturned in a suggestive manner as her hand trailed behind her body to beckon her husband further.

* * *

The drive home had not started out as pleasant as it could have. Though everything had been worked out between Trunks and his mother and he had eventually received the release (that should have been relayed by the likes of Pan and not his own hand), he was still tense.

Pan's humorous state was still obvious through the miniscule grin that settled noticeably on her lips. Trunks' glance went from the passing blurs of the lines on the road, to her jovial exterior, and then seconds later back to the road. The disdain on his face was etching deeper and deeper into his features as he tried to keep his attention away from the smiling girl.

He could still smell her arousal undeniably as if it were a heavy perfume intoxicating her body. The husky scent forming around the tiny inside of his sports car was nearly suffocating to his correct mind. It was an aroma that a normal human would never be able to sense but that a person with the tiniest amount of Saiyan blood could smell a thousand yards away. His foot was weighing heavier and heavier on the gas pedal as his thoughts were completely taken hostage. The fact that he was coming so close to having her and she was playing indifferently with his emotions was making his lips turn downward profoundly.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you don't take that ugly scowl off your face." Her look was innocent as she turned to give him a tiny smirk, trying to start some form of conversation to end the uncomfortable quiet. She knew he was a little beyond pissed at her but he couldn't seriously stay mad because she was controlling herself from sleeping with him. The idea was just preposterous in her mind.

"My father's face is flawless," Trunks pointed out, voice monotonous.

"Can I take you finally talking to me as you not being incredibly upset with me anymore?" She watched Trunks' hands tighten around the wheel, his knuckles white with vigor.

"I'm not mad at you," He finally sighed and his knuckles turned an off red color as they loosened, "I can't possibly be mad at you over _that_. But I can be incredibly pissed about this shirt. You couldn't find anything more suitable for a Saiyan prince?" He fingered the material between his nails with a look of revulsion, dropping the pink, flowery pattern from his grip.

"I'm rather keen of that shirt thanks, so don't you ruin it with your grimy paws! And while you're at it, can you slow down a bit? I feel as if you're trying to kill me!" He slammed on brakes, the car inching forward at a mere 20 miles per hour on the busy highway. The slowing of the cars around them was more than noticeable as the vehicles hit brakes in return and honked simultaneously, playing an erratic noise.

"Is it always going to be this frustrating between us?" She used her hands to brace herself on the dash as the force of the unexpected stop flung her forward. She threw a grimace his way but it was obvious to tell that he had ignored her as he picked up a velocity just below the speed limit.

"This could all be easily solved," Trunks reminded her, looking as if he had said it a thousand times.

"You haven't explained to me any other way besides sleeping with you!"

"I haven't really had that much of an opportunity."

"You have had perfect opportunities like…oh I don't know _before_ you stuck your hands in my pants."

"You weren't compromising too well before that point but you were pretty much willing to do anything within it. Maybe I should have told you then?" Trunks looked at Pan to see her glaring profusely.

"Oh…shut up." A silence over took the car again and Pan's head fell back hastily on the rest of her seat, arms crossing over her chest defiantly.

"I hope you know that none of this will stop until what nature intends to happen, happens." He gave her a glance before checking his mirrors and switching lanes hurriedly.

She sighed, knowing that what Trunks was saying was more than true. It had been proven in her apartment less than thirty minutes ago.

"How much worse do you think this is going to get?" Her eyes closed, the mirth departed completely from her face now.

"Sooo much worse," A smirk developed onto his lips and she groaned loudly. Somehow hearing the answer aloud made it more real than just hearing the statement floating around in her head.

"Do you really loathe the thought of sleeping with me that much?" He looked slightly hurt, eyes still focused on the road ahead of him.

"Unfortunately, not as much as I should. It scares me." His eyes diverted to her bewildered, his arms overcorrecting as his car swiveled nearly off the road. That was the first time she had even mentioned anything had frightened her and the fact that it had to do with him was almost too hard to believe.

He made a quick right into the driveway of the large building of the Capsule Corporations and shut the ignition off promptly.

Pan had reached for the door to avoid further discussion but his hand grabbed onto her upper arm. She looked at it and back to him and settled once again in her chair, waiting for him to begin his sure rant.

"Can I try something?" Trunks didn't give near the reaction she had expected nor did he wait for her response as his hand slid down the naked skin of her slender arm, landing in her own. He would make her see what they could do together even if it killed him.

"As long as you don't try to have sex with me again. It took all my will…to walk away…laughing last time." His fingers played around hers, tracing the soft palms of her hands with their coarse tips. She shivered involuntarily, her fingers losing their strain and her muscles weakening. His chuckle was low, the crickets chirping outside of the car at the dusking sky louder than the bass of his tone. A simple touch from him had her this much on edge without difficulty.

"Do you feel that?" His voice was barely above a whisper and the sound played like a lullaby caressing her eardrums. She concentrated on his fingers running circles, sketching gentle lines through her own. Trunks used his hands perfectly until they both came palm to palm with Pan's. He wrapped his fingers softly around hers, their hands placed between their two midsections and raised to eye level.

She was still looking into his eyes, noticing the specks of dark blue that swam about his irises. She watched as his pupils became large steadily again and wondered briefly if hers were doing the same.

When the feeling finally hit her, it only took a millisecond to hit her good. Tiny electric shocks, starting at the tips of her fingers, ran along her life line and back through her knuckles, making the wee hairs on her ivory hands stand on end. Their fingers intertwined resembled the radiance of a cluster of lightning bugs. The bright yellow would flicker and pop at certain places, adding to the effects of diminutive bolts surfacing from their skin. The sensation left her all types of sentiments at once. Lust, love, strength, want, need. She pulled back stunned by the sudden burst of reactions he was giving her. His hands didn't let up their hold despite her small hostility and she couldn't help but focus her attention back on their magic.

"What did you just do to me?" Pan was glaring now, though it was obvious to tell she was nowhere near sincere about it. She was truly amazed.

"I didn't think it would work but…I didn't do anything…by myself anyways. We created it. It's our bond energy. And that," His head nodded towards the glowing of their seemingly morphed hands, "is just what we caused by our actions today. Imagine what we could do as one spiritually. It would be…phenomenal." His eyes were wide as if he were watching fireworks high in the sky, genuine smile fighting its way onto his appearance. Her look was slightly skeptical but how could she deny anything he was saying after feeling that. It was powerful, overwhelming, and hundred times more than beautiful.

"_This_, what we're forming here, is **nothing** you should be afraid of," His irises came to stare earnestly into hers as his hands tightened around her fingers. It was crazy how he could be a total horn-dog one second and a sweetheart the next.

"You're a real charmer when you want to be," Pan smiled, creeping her head closer to his. His simple words of awe and purity were affecting her more sexually than his hand groping her had even started to achieve. She supposed it was her girly side beginning to fall head over heels for his lovable notions.

"So I've been told." His grin was symmetrical with hers and again, their breaths were intense against one another.

"Why have I never heard of this bond energy before?" Pan bit her bottom lip as Trunks' mouth descended closer to hers but she pulled back, waiting for an answer to her question.

Between their bodies, their hands exploded into a color to compete with a high, dawn sun. The sparks warmed their skin like little heaters through the clothes of their builds.

"You know, you have possibly the worst timing of any person I have ever met in my life." He groaned, falling back from his attack on her mouth but not letting go of her hands still.

"Even your mother?"

"At times, I wonder." He smiled, slowly getting used to her resistance though not happy about it.

"I want my explanation before I agree to any…_more_ sexual acts with you." She tried to keep her tone steady and dominant but it was difficult with her focus so closely on their energy.

He cleared his throat before he started to speak. "We're wild animals of the finest. Though humanity has tainted us as a warrior race, our brains are still programmed as such: Eat. Sleep. Fight...reproduce," He eyed her, waiting for her response on the words but besides a quick flicker of her hand muscles, she remained calm, "Our bodies are preparing us, hence the hormones, emotions, elevated growths, for the purpose of life… to procreate."

"Well that's not enough to convince me to have sex with you I'm afraid." Pan couldn't help but laugh even with the seriousness of the situation.

"Pan, you're killing me!" He smirked in response to her laughter, "Father only gave me so much information but from what I've gathered, once our tails grow at the approach of a full moon, an epic battle is supposed to take place shortly after and then, the fun part begins." She felt goose bumps slink their way through her body at the end of his statement.

"We're going to fight each other?" This had surely peeked her interest.

"I assume that's what a battle requires."

"Like fight, _fight."_ She blew off his sarcasm.

"It's going to be marvelous. Don't be too frightened, I'll take it easy on you." Trunks' teeth elongated in an attempt of intimidation and Pan bared her own to show the minimalistic degree of her fear.

"All bark and no bite." She commented, fixing her eyes on his erect canines and then back up to his darkening eyes.

"Oh trust me, there will be **plenty** of biting." And with an expression that eliminated all sense of joking in his voice, Trunks stole a kiss on the clavicle of her slim shoulder where he had planned to mark her as his own, pinching the sliver of skin through his teeth within the blink of an eye.

He released her hands before she could respond in violence to open his slick automobile's door and start his relaxed stride to enter his home.

Her scream of frustration he heard grumbled by the slick metal of his car had him beaming the whole way through the front door.

* * *

Trunks and Pan had both gone into the house nonchalantly, robotically walking into the living room. He held a slight lead on the younger Saiyan but his pace didn't slow as he made his way into the familiar setting that surrounded Goten and Bra. There they found the two watching television in much of the same matter as they had entered.

"Oh finally! Did you guys go to the moon and back?" Bra exclaimed, smiling wildly at her best friend that she hadn't seen in weeks.

Trunks grinned and Pan threw him a look, "There was lots and lots of traffic."

"Great minds think alike. That's the same excuse I told mom for you."

"Yeah, well that still didn't stop her from calling me earlier." He rolled his eyes uncontrollably, his glower nearly returning to his face.

"I swear I tried to stop her but come on…it's our mother."

"I guess I can't argue with that." He shrugged, walking through the view of the TV and over their legs placed on the coffee table.

"Trunks…you weren't wearing that shirt when you left…" Bra looked up with minor disturbance as he purposely invaded her vision.

"Or was I?" He cocked a lavender eyebrow, plopping down on the loveseat adjacent to Bra and Goten. Pan took a seat transversely from his on the floor, crossing her legs Indian style and facing to where she could properly see all three hybrids. Trunks shot her an agitated look but she ignored him.

"I…I just don't even have time for your mind games." Bra countered, shaking her head slightly and turning her attention fully to the television again.

"What are you talking about? We have all night." He stretched animatedly, lengthening his body the full extent of the two seat sofa. His tall figure caused his legs to dangle over the plush arm of the chair and he patted his lap at Pan when she looked in his direction. She rolled her eyes at him and expanded her own self out onto the rugged floor of the living room, letting him know silently that she was getting quite comfortable as well. Her arms came to rest behind her head, lacing through her black locks, and she sighed with eyes closed in an exaggerated content.

'_Suit yourself.' _Trunks' snide remark echoed and her lips upturned in slight victory.

"I will." When there was a tensed stillness around her, Pan felt the uneasiness and sat up, opening her eyelids to find Bra and Goten staring at her oddly.

"What?" She looked around warily. She didn't think that what she had said was worthy of an awkward silence.

"That just didn't make any sense is all…" Bra looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean? He," Pan pointed to the man sprawled lazily on the couch, "said 'Suit yourself' and I said-"

"He didn't say anything though…" Goten scratched the nape of his neck confusedly, head inclined to the left in reflection.

"Yes he did!" Pan's finger was still accusingly outstretched at the torso of Trunks and her brows furrowed in frustration. He let them bicker despite the fact he knew he hadn't uttered a single peep…though he had definitely thought those exact words.

"I really didn't say anything aloud." He held his hands up in surrender before dropping them.

"What is that supposed to mean? I swear...I know I heard your voice." Pan's head shook as if she were processing what he was trying to say, eyes crushed and pressuring her lids.

"Well I _thought_ something that you could have replied to in that way."

"So now you're saying I'm telepathic?"

"Not completely!" His hands were defensive again as her eyes squinted at him in fault.

"Goten! Doesn't this sound familiar!" Bra's eyes shifted to the perplexed man beside her disbelievingly.

"Are you talking about when your-" Her hand came to cover Goten's mouth quickly, his words muffling into the palm of her scrunched hand.

"Yes that!" Her cheeks dusted bright red.

"I am _so_ confused!" Pan screamed holding her head in her hands.

"You heard Goten's thoughts?" Now Trunks and Bra were looking at one another intently, Pan and Goten looking around the room dumbfounded.

"Yeah, just a little bit ago actually."

"Dad never explained this part." Trunks had positioned his body in an upright stance, hand in chin as he recalculated everything he had been told.

"It makes sense that telepathy would be included right?"

"Included in what?" Goten asked, looking from Bra to a compelled Trunks.

"You didn't tell him?" Trunks' face was critical, almost scolding her as if she were a child.

"I tried! My concentration was taken elsewhere! What about Pan!" Her tone held the same assertion and the sibling's eyes were narrowed at one another.

"Didn't tell me what?" Goten finally settled his jerky eyes on Bra, waiting for an exclamation.

"Bra! This is serious!" Trunks tisked her.

"I don't see Pan jumping to tell Goten everything which obviously means she knows nothing as well," Even with her position on the couch, her hands slipped their way to her hips, "I promise I was going to tell but he was just so irresistible and…I don't have to explain myself to you!" She whined.

"Hey!" Pan pouted, "I know some things! Clearly nothing about telepathy though," Her eyes were crumpled in blame at Trunks again for forgetting the _trivial_ detail.

"I swear I didn't know about that part!" Trunks hurriedly spoke, "But it is kind of cool." He added as an afterthought.

"Why has none of my family **ever **mentioned this to us? I mean especially my dad." She wasn't really talking to Trunks as much as she was thinking aloud but he responded nonetheless.

"Maybe he figured if he suppressed it then it wouldn't happen to you. He can't let his baby go. You're daddy's little girl." He cooed and she huffed at him.

"What haven't you guys told me?" Goten repeated, his irritation evident in his voice.

"About mating!" Trunks, Pan, and Bra screamed at the rambling man, three heads all turned at him and six eyebrows creased in agitation.

"Ma—what!"

"Oh please don't make me go through the sex talk!" Bra groaned.

"This is all about a sex talk? Well I've been having that for years! I don't need Bra to tell me anything about that!" Goten snorted ferociously, feeling as though the situation had been resolved.

Each cheek in the room, save Goten's, grew crimson at the innocent decree.

"It's not just 'sex', Goten. It's a lot deeper than that." Bra tried to hold back her uneasy giggles.

"'Making love', whatever floats your boat." His shoulder shrugged.

"I totally did not plan to spend my night talking about this!" Pan's head fell into her hands with a clearing shake, mutters being stifled by her fingers.

"Mating is like…being married, Goten, except its forever. Apparently it's the cause of all the weird stuff happening in our bodies."

"I feel as though it's a little more complicated, Bra." Trunks shook his head at the explanation.

"Well you try and explain it to him then!"

Goten was looking between the two with obvious interest, Pan's eyes also large though she had just been given the important necessities of the entire situation not too long ago.

"Bra, I like you and all but isn't marriage kind of soon for us?" Goten looked at her with a nervous smile, grabbing her hands with his own tenderly.

"Well it's not like literally! I mean it is _literally_, but it's not _literally_." Bra's face was perturbed and she looked as if she were lost for words.

"In a nutshell, our bodies are transforming into hormonal beasts, equipped with tails and heightened senses to help us fight and win the biggest battle of sexual dominance in our lives." Trunks spat out, gagged by the loving display between his sister and best friend.

"Ohh." Goten's mouth stayed in the shape of a bottle cap for what seemed like hours and he dropped Bra's hands, letting the harshness of Trunks' words sink in.

"Well Bra…why didn't you just say that before. I love fighting!"

There were facepalms heard around the world as the additional Saiyans' hands met their foreheads.

"Can we just leave it at that? I've had enough embarrassment for one day!" Bra exclaimed, falling back on the cushion of the couch.

"Agreed! Let's move on to tonight's events!" Trunks shouted, clapping and standing up jubilantly.

* * *

It was now around ten o'clock at night. Vegeta and Bulma, in a skin-tight red dress to match her husband, had left the house long ago, explaining that they were going on a date and wouldn't be back for hours, much to everyone's surprise. Once the couple had gone, the four friends had begun playing 'Drink or Dare'. They had been at it for the past two hours and with the clockwork of the steadily weakening shades of darkness, the Saiyans began to grow tired with the routine.

Goten had received his dare, unfortunately for him being the last player of the night, and he was on the verge of conquering his feat.

"Well get out there, Goten!" Trunks stared hypnotically at the sky, hand holding the handle of the double doors with a deathly grip. His voice seemed to come out as baritone as it had on its own, his Adam's apple barely adjusting with the words.

"Why can't I do something else? This is just plain humiliating!" The half clad body of his best friend stood beside him, staring pleading into the side of his face. Trunks had barely noticed as his eyes wouldn't remove themselves from the stars.

'_Why hadn't I realized this earlier? That thing is hard to miss.'_ He inwardly cursed himself at how much time had been spent trying to convince Pan to cooperate. **It** was here and after this point, everything would be moving fast, totally out of his control, and he didn't know how she would take it. His mentality dimmed as he continued to stare into the vividness of it.

The moon stood full and high in the sky, casting light so bright that it felt almost as if the sun had never left. The rays hit and bounced off of trees and house windows, the gray craters on its surface almost creating their own shadow on the concrete of the Earth. Everything seemed so much more pronounced with the heavenly white glow of its beams gracing the fertile grass of the Capsule Corps' front yard.

"Don't be such a baby! It's not even my dare, its Bra's." Trunks finally turned to the dark haired demi-Saiyan, his voice a growl and his eye's shady, all signs of his blue irises disappeared. The clear baring of his teeth threw Goten back a bit and his stance turned protective before straightening out his posture.

Pan and Bra were laughing hysterically in the background, oblivious because of their tipsy state to the solemn transaction of the two friends a mere few feet in front of them.

"Oh, Goten. Just flaunt your stuff and you'll be fine! Remember what you have to say!" Bra could barely contain herself and she leaned on Pan for support of her heaving weight.

Goten's own lips curled over his top row of his teeth, throwing a faint warning at Trunks, and he rolled his eyes, "Fine."

The four waited patiently for a victim to cross the large building and when a burly man rounded the corner, giggles and fingers were pointed expectantly.

His mood had switched from warrior to jokester in measly seconds. The fluffy, black robe slipped off of Goten's shoulders revealing his naked form to everyone and he turned in a circle, showing off his goods to the others with his hands on his hips.

"How do I look?"

Bra winked at him with ruby cheeks, catcalling and howling after his form, while Trunks and Pan shooed him into the darkness with appalled expressions.

The night air was nippy against Goten's exposed skin and his steps were cautious touching the somewhat dewy grass. He wanted to cross his arms over his chest in order to shield his unclothed bodice but kept his arms straight and shoulders held high and firm with pride.

When his bare feet made contact with the sidewalk just a few feet in front of the stranger, he looked up to the stars with a sigh of extreme anxiety. He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this. His eyes drifted to the moon, almost an impossible object to ignore tonight, and he felt something course through his chilled form.

As Goten gained proximity to the walking figure, goose bumps ignited about the pores of his body. I strange feeling overcame him abruptly.

The unknown figure had slowed, steps vigilant to the barely visible sight in front of him.

"Excuse me, I was just-" Suddenly Goten felt his teeth go erect. He cleared his throat and ran his tongue over his jaws, starting his statement over again with a quake of his head.

"Excuse me, I-" Before he could finish his rehearsed thoughts his back hunched forward and reversed, convulsions nowhere near his power.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Bra sulked, crossing her arms at the sight of Goten 'wimping' out.

"This might actually be better than your idea," Trunks nodded, leaning against the frame of the door, lips set in a frown. Something didn't seem right from where he was standing and his gut did a tiny flip. The stranger took a few steps back and the breaths of the three Saiyan's hitched, awaiting his next move.

"Guys…I think something is really wrong." Pan said alert, eyes not really straining to see against the vibrant night. She ran a quick scan of the random man's energy to make sure he was no real threat and when the feeling subsided, her nerves had done so as well.

It took only a split second for the whole event to happen. His vision was blinded with pain, an array of bright, unnameable colors tearing through his eyesight. He let out a groan as the small spot in his back felt like something was clawing through his sensitive skin. The resided pain in his back after the fact taunted the muscles all over his body and he quivered until he fell to his knees, the gritty cement scratching lightly as his caps dug into the ground. He had no idea what was happening but the tensing and flailing of his lower back was worse than it had ever been before.

"Get away from me you freak!" The husky walker yelled as he watched the slithering shadow rise from the back of the seemingly younger, stripped male. He darted around Goten, staring once more at the new appendage before taking off at a quicker speed.

"Goten!" The name erupted from their mouths, reaching his ears seconds after they had. They crowded around his half crumbled figure, Trunks using the strength of both hands to help Goten from the ground.

"Are you okay!" Pan held the discarded robe in her grasp, about to throw it over his shoulder before she felt something brush her shoulder.

She halted in her actions, following the hairy, snake-like object down to its base right above the curve of his paled bottom.

"Goten, you…you grew a tail!" Pan was in shock. She couldn't stop her hand as she reached out to touch it with eyes wide.

The brown fur surrounding it was rough and rose from end to end when her finger grazed it. He growled at her viciously and her hand snapped back as if something had bitten at it brutally.

"I didn't notice!" He said through gripped teeth. He struggled to stand now that the wave of pain had ended but couldn't find his center of balance.

"Let me help you," Trunks stated, a surprising hint of jealousy in his voice. He was sure he would be first to grow the attachment, he _was_ the oldest.

"What did it feel like?" Pan was still in wonder, wanting to touch the tail again but not wanting Goten's reaction to accompany it.

Bra's face was filled with worry, ignoring the swishing bundle of bone and cartilage as her eyes set on Goten to make sure he was alright. Pan tried to put the robe over his shoulders but he growled again and she removed it quickly.

"Can you quit with the attitude! I was only covering you up so you want be standing out here fully nude!" Her eyes rotated slightly to the back of her head.

"It's sensitive okay!" He grunted, finally being able to wobble and stand on his feet, "Give it to me, I'll wear it like a snuggie."

Pan handed over the garment and Goten wrapped it around the front of himself, tying the rope at the back around his waist in a bow above the base.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a few short heartbeats and then looking up at the mixed emotions of all three of his companions. Giving a wide smile that he tried to make look not as forced as it was trying to come out, he joked in his usual carefree behavior, "I'm okay now but does this mean I have to do my dare all over again?"

Before anyone could let out a breath of relief, they heard the growl rip from Trunks' throat.

* * *

** A/N: First off, I know that growing a tail takes time or whatever but I took a different path for them just because their tails weren't given to them at birth (like Gohan's...which I don't understand) and ****with my storyline it's not gonna lay out well like that****. I remember watching an episode of DBGT not too long ago where they were trying to force Goku's tail to grow back and since they were literally using giant pliers to pull it out, it hurt like hell. I guess I took my inspiration from that. I pretended like some one was yanking at their little stubs with pliers (that sounds kind of evil lol). I don't think you guys have too big of a problem with the tail thing but I just thought I would clarify. Second of all, just because tails are starting to grow doesn't mean that they're going to start mating right away. There will be no naked street sex...unless you guys like that kind of thing ;) And lastly, I tried to loosen Bulma up a bit because I do agree a TAD that she was a little too uptight. I guess I just always viewed her as the protective type especially with her children because even when future Trunks was around in the Cell Saga, she was always, "MAKE SURE TRUNKS IS OKAY! DOES HE HAVE A SCRATCH ON HIS BEAUTIFUL LITTLE BODY! I HOPE HE'S DOING GOOD!" (She didn't actually say that but you get my point) Anyways I'm just rambling now so I'll move on.  
**

**I wrote this chapter super long and didn't stop it where I planned as an apology. It has literally been double my update time and I am so so sorry! I swear I've been working on this chapter but it didn't come as easily to me as the others had. It's probably not the best but I'm working hard to get these chapters up and making good sense! This chapter I picked up the pace a little bit but hopefully it wasn't too big of a jump or that noticeable. I just want to get the 'fun part' as Trunks' said. ;)**

**I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors. If anybody wants to seriously beta for me, I would more than appreciate it. **

**I want to thank all you guys for reviewing/messaging me and keeping me motivated over these past days. :) You guys are the best! I would love to hear your opinion on this chapter but if you're not the reviewing type then I understand and hopefully you guys will be coming around next chapter! **

**I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible but my birthday is on the 21****st**** and next Friday/Saturday, I'm not going to be home. It will probably be up sometime after that unless I get incredibly inspired during the next couple of weekdays. ;)**

**Until next time…**


	9. Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ related or the titles of any of this.**

**She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty**

"Stop it!" Bra slurred her words slightly, rushing to Trunks' side in an attempt to usher him inside their large house, "We can't have everybody transforming in the middle of the damn street. That guy is probably running to the cops right now talking about aliens or some shit!"

"But we are aliens! At least partly…" Pan whispered, listening as Trunks let another growl tear its way from his esophagus. Her eyes squinted in a reaction to his verbal pain as a streak of panic ran through her. How long would it be until she or Bra transformed? She avoided looking up to the sky in a bout of paranoia.

"Well he doesn't know that!" Bra shook her head dismissively. The girls tried to help the weakened boys inside but Trunks had ignored both of them when a convulsion had his fists clenched so tight that blood trickled in five thin lines down his palms from his intruding nails.

"Don't touch me," he spoke through gritted teeth, eyes murderous at Pan's helping hands. The pain blinded him from every action and emotion he was emitting. He was so caught up in getting this feeling over with. If he could guess what giving birth felt like, this would be it.

Trunks felt his spine elongating and each new inch of bone added a second of immense torture. As his tail tried to grow, it was restricted greatly by the pink and flowery material of the shirt warped around his body. When he couldn't take the constraint any longer, the waving flaps of shirt came between his fingers and he pulled viciously, the buttons popping and scattering across the cold concrete.

The slithering object rose from Trunks' back with the movements of a flag in the wind. Everyone knew the excruciating ache would be over soon when his teeth unclenched and his heavy breathing slowed gradually. He had managed to hold his balance though he wobbled. Trunks felt like a toddler taking his first steps as he tested his new walk. With this fresh appendage it felt like his whole core had been moved and it was difficult to find a reasonable stability around him.

"Sorry about that," Trunks looked at the shreds on the ground emotionlessly, Pan's face in shock at the sadistic end of her beloved garment.

"Whatever! Can we just go inside before we start bursting tails too?" Pan spoke, already stomping her way to the interior of the building.

"You know I would follow if I could actually move without falling!" He called behind her, his legs feeling heavy.

"You had enough strength to rip my shirt off so I'm sure you can walk a few yards!" She glared. She had specifically told him to keep his mangy paws to himself and he had defied her. She wasn't letting him get off that easily, no matter the pain he was in.

"You don't understand. Your balance, it's completely thrown off! I feel like I'm learning how to walk again." Trunks' steps were humorous to watch for a grown man. His arms had come out to extend beyond his sides and he used his inner power to kick one weighty foot through the grass at a time. Goten was doing the same and the sight reminded the girls of a crappy zombie movie.

"Sounds like you're making excuses to me!" Pan huffed and when she heard the phone ring, she had a mini debate in her head whether to answer the call or help her fallen comrade. Her eyes flickered to her disheveled shirt and with malice lacing her lips, she darted in through the front doors with a final look back at the struggling Trunks.

She picked the phone up on the last ring, screaming hello before she even got the device to her ear.

"Pan!" The voice was gruff and on edge.

"Dad?" Pan guessed, a little bewildered. Why was he calling?

"Is everything fine? I felt Goten's ki get all funny as well as Trunks'. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing much, you probably just felt them kindasortagrowingtails." She rushed the last part.

"Can you repeat that again? Maybe a little slower and a bit more coherent."

"Goten and Trunks grew tails!"

"How in the world…?"

"Some crazy thing called mating that I've never heard of in my life. Weird right? Well dad, I gotta go teach Trunks how to walk again! I'll talk to you later, love you bye!" She really didn't want to get into the awkward sex talk with another family member, especially with it being a male and in particular her **father**.

"Pan! Why are you teaching Trunks how to walk? Are you okay? Are you growing a tail too?"

"Yes dad, I'm fine. No, I'm not growing a tail…yet. And I'm teaching Trunks how to walk because his stability is nonexistent right now."

"I can't believe you guys are growing tails." His voice was incredulous.

"Well you had a tail."

"But I was born with mine. I didn't expect either of them to get one since they weren't born with it."

"So I'm guessing you didn't expect this whole thing with mating either?"

"I didn't think it would affect you with such little Saiyan blood." His answer was truthful and though she didn't want to admit it, it upset her a bit at his lack of confidence in her blood.

"Yeah well it looks like that theory failed."

"I would have told you if I would have even contemplated it, Panny."

"I know," She sighed, "It's just all a huge surprise I guess."

When the other three had finally made it into the living room, Pan was sprawled across the big couch, comfortable with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Dad, I'll talk to you later. If anything else happens, I'll call I promise. I love you."

"Alright Pan-chan, be careful. I love you too."

When she hung up the phone, she found Trunks and Goten face first on the ground, bare chests imprinting into the carpet and tails flickering back and forth in an untamed manner.

"Trunks, your tail is lavender!" Pan snorted, holding back her laughter. She hadn't really noticed in the dark but here in the bright of the living room, the pale color was more than apparent.

Trunks flipped to sit with his legs straight out in front of him on the floor. He was mesmerized by the object that curved and flailed in his eyesight, a smile settling as he touched the oddly colored fur.

"Don't laugh at me! You couldn't have guessed that the hair on my head was the only strands that grew lavender." Pan stuck out her tongue at him as if she would never have mulled over the issue and he grinned as he slightly stroked the extension. The sensitivity sent shivers down his vertebras.

"Does this mean I'll get a blue tail!" Bra's excitement was vast and she was giddy on her toes. She was already making all sorts of plans in her head of how she would accessorize her new body part.

"My tail's a poop brown." Goten had controlled the movement of his tail to where it dangled in his face limply. His frown was deep set and jealously was clear at Trunks' discovery.

"Guys, your power levels are crazy! I mean at _least_ 100,000 higher than what it was before!" Pan shook her head, eyes wide. She looked at her backside in hopes that she could prompt her own tail to grow. Though she was frightened of the pain, power was more important to her and she _needed_ that extra strength.

"Does this mean we're going to turn into monkeys every full moon?" Goten asked, a dark glint in his brown eyes. He specifically remembered all the exhilarating stories his family had told about the power of the great ape and the thought of possibly experiencing it made his adrenaline start to pump.

"I don't-" Before Bra could finish her sentence, a warrior cry choked its way through her chest. When her teeth roused, Goten was shuffling on his knees to Bra's side as she fell to her own small calves.

"It'll be over before you know it," Goten cooed, stroking her hair as she shuddered. His hand had found hers and her grip had his knuckles cracking yet he still didn't let go. He glanced behind her back to see the blue stump emerging from the section on her back exposed.

"Just a couple more seconds," Goten counted and the tears flooding the corners of Bra's eyes pained him. Though he had just been through the same agonizing ordeal, her hurting damaged him so much worse.

Trunks and Pan sat back and watched the display with solemn expressions. They hadn't realized the intensity of Bra and Goten's relationship. When Bra's body finally calmed and the turquoise object slivered from under her shirt, Goten smiled wildly.

"You were right," He whispered into her ear, "It's blue."

She beamed as her head rested on his shoulder, "It matches my hair?"

"Flawlessly," He assured and she looked up at her friends while clearing the salty droplets from her eyes.

"It matches you guys!" Though the laugh felt awkward and out of place in her body, she nodded her head with reassurance as she turned to look at her new attachment.

"I feel like you just gave birth," Pan spoke, walking over to kneel beside her friend, "And thank Dende you kept your shirt on."

Trunks rolled his eyes at her understatement and congratulated his sister.

"Now we're just waiting on you, Panny," Trunks verbalized, sitting back on the floor and staring at her expectantly. Her tail was the final to produce and when it at last surfaced, he knew all hell would break loose.

"I can't just make it come, Trunks," He cocked an eyebrow at her and she grimaced at him, "My tail, you idiot."

"It's so cute! I could start my own clothes line! In fact, it could be just for me and you, Panny. I can't wait to pick out little bows for it! I'm so excited!" Though Bra hadn't found her new sense of balance, she was already thinking ahead into the future.

"Now I seriously feel like you just had a baby," Goten breathed a sigh at her blissful state, "If the pain is that bad, I promise I won't make you have too many children. You nearly ruined every bone in my hand."

"Sorry," She said sheepishly, "I'll go find something to make it better." When she tried to stand, she promptly fell back to her knees.

"Okay yeah, definitely not as easy as it looks." She puffed, "A little help here?"

Goten stood, tail waving eagerly behind him at the feminine contact and grabbed her forearm in an attempt to stand her up. She hoisted herself upward with both hands for support and rested on her feet shortly after. Before too long she was dithering along too, power level much higher than it had been a quick bit ago.

In thirty short minutes, three demi-Saiyans had grown full length tails.

The excitement on everyone's faces faded as they looked at Pan. She looked the same as she had before, not one ounce of dilated pupil in her eyeballs.

"Don't worry, Panny. I'm sure it will happen." Goten tried to cheer her up, smile over exaggerated on his features.

"Yeah sure. I'm just a little worried about the pain…" She was lying and when her eyes tailed off to Trunks' face, she knew he had caught her in the fib as well.

"Well it only feels like someone stabbed my spine repeatedly with a machete and then set my back on fire." Bra smiled.

"Or like someone smashed my lower back with an iron clad jackhammer, poured a gallon of salt on top of the wound, and then topped it off with nice, pure lemon juice." Goten nodded at Bra, rubbing the higher part of her back in comfort.

"Like-" But before Trunks could finish what he was saying, Pan cut him off with a gesture of her small hand.

"Okay I get it, it hurts badly. Maybe it's a good thing I haven't grown it yet."

"That's the spirit, Pan-chan."

"But what if my dad is right in the first place? What if I don't have enough Saiyan blood to grow a tail?" Her voice was low and it was easy to tell that her 'spirit' was beginning to crack. Even with the evidence of her changing body she was still skeptical.

"Maybe it's just going to take you a few minutes longer. It took me a little bit after Trunks and Goten to do it." Bra tried to come up with genuine reasons but none of them seemed legitimate enough to put even a tiny sparkle on Pan's facade again.

When her hands came to cup her round face in a pout, Trunks openly rolled his eyes and sighed deeply at the younger girl.

"Since when has not having enough Saiyan blood ever stopped you? If you're using that as an excuse to back out of fighting me, you're sorely mistaken."

"Oh please, it's not _you_ I'm worried about. That fight is going to be a piece of cake."

"You seem overly confident. You better hope that tail of yours grows so you can at least have some kind of power level against mine." He smirked at her and it sent excited chills down on her spine. She desperately wished the damned thing would develop already so she could show him _exactly_ what she was made of.

"You talk so much shit, Trunks, yet you never present any of it. I'm starting to think you're just a smack-talking masochist. You have so many weaknesses, especially since I haven't grown my tail yet. That's one advantage I have against you that you don't have against me."

"Please, I beg you to touch my tail just once because when it happens, nothing is going to stop me from throwing you up against the nearest-."

"Okay guys, this is getting a little too intense even for me! I'm going to see if I can find some heavy pain killers now."

"I'll come on you…I mean WITH you! I'll come with you, Bra!"

Pan and Trunks were still glaring at one another and they had missed the promiscuous comment Goten had unwillingly let slip through his lips.

"Good idea, I might lose my balance again or something." Bra nodded repeatedly, the wide grin appearing on her face holding more meaning than a common 'thank you'.

Together they rushed out of the room, Goten sneaking a rundown of Bra's tail on their way out, causing her to squeal elatedly.

"I wish you would stop looking at me like that," She spoke through hitched jaws, arms crossed as she relocated her frame onto the couch again.

"Like what?"

"Like that!" She pointed to his lips upturned boldly into his signature smirk. His usually orderly hair was in a messy fashion on top of his head and the way his eyes gazed into her eyes was making her legs twitch and move uncomfortably with the feeling forming in her nether region.

"Is it bothering you?"

"It's making me want to rip the jaws off your face." Trunks quickly saw an opportunity to show just the advantages he had over her and took them without hesitation. He knew for a fact that anger was the cause for many super Saiyan transformations throughout the Son and Briefs' families and wanted to test if the speculation worked the same for _other_ changes.

"What else?" He crawled closer to her seat on the large sofa from his spot on the floor, lips still pressed in a sexy half smile.

"It makes me want to rip out every **last** lock of hair on top of your grotesque, little head." She seethed, watching him shift nearer. Her position never faltered even with the outrageous thump of her heart in her chest that caused her small ribcage to feel like a minefield. Her extreme anger had come towards him more quickly than usual and it scared her.

"Keep going." She was sitting in a traditional upright position still and as his hands snuck up to slide past the outside of her thighs, her speech threw insult after insult at him. "Tell me everything you hate about me. Throw it in my face." His head snaked closer to her and even when both of his hands were preoccupied holding himself up menacingly in front of her, his tail wrapped halfway around her and started a slow massage on her back. He had already nearly mastered the art of tail hypnosis.

"I swear I won't hesitate to put you through the worse pain you've ever imagined if you don't stop touching me like that." Though she was speaking the words in a miniscule, powerful, and frankly frightening voice, it all felt like she was playing a game with him. Her words weren't coming out as she had hoped as she neared her face closer to his, showing she wasn't backing down. It felt good to let out every bad feeling she had towards him though she was worried it would all come back to hurt his feelings in the end.

"At times when I look at you, I get so sick to my stomach I want to vomit all over the place and I can't stand the sight of you any longer." Though this feeling was more from the butterflies she felt in her stomach whenever he was around, she embroidered the words and turned them into something evil.

"Tell me how much you hate me!" His voice was growing angrier now and his hands had come up to grip her biceps, shaking her one rough time for effect.

"Just you touching me right now is making me want to blast you into oblivion. The touch of your fingers, your tail, even your damn body heat is making my short fuse burn to the very fucking end." Her nose was right on his, upper lip parted from the bottom to display her sharp canines.

"Tell me what you'll do to me if I don't remove them," Trunks growled, eyes cast so deeply into hers she almost forgot how to speak.

"If you don't get those grizzly things away from me, I'll start with your tail. I'll take it by its roots and yank until every last sign of it is ripped clean from your body then I'll wear it as a victory belt," She hadn't realized that her teeth had gone erect until she saw her reflection in the black of Trunks' eyes but her words still didn't stop, "I'll take each finger one by one and crush the bone to a powder finer than flour so you'll have the memory of me when you can't even hold a glass of fucking milk."

"Weak, you're so damn weak." He spat, "You're nothing. If this is how you fight verbally, I'll destroy you physically in no time. My father was right when he laughed at the thought of you being my mate."

The banshee cry that scorched her lungs alarmed Trunks as she used her ki charged hands to roughly shove him to ground, hearing the wood under the carpet crack with the force.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Nothing that's worth my time. You can't even grow a damned tail." His words weren't earsplitting but hushed and patronizing.

"You act like it's my fault!"

"Maybe it's your fear that keeps you from doing what the rest of us can. Face it Pan, you're not like us. Never have been," Her body glistened in a bright gold light and again she roared on top of him, her head bending so far that it nearly touched her back in a sickening sight, "Maybe you should go find you a weakling human, someone who is actually on the same standards as you."

"If you don't think I'm good enough, why did you try so hard?" Her back rumbled from deep within and Trunks watched in silence as the tail rose steadily from her back. It looked as if she wasn't suffering the same physically as the three had been earlier and he figured the anger had blocked most of the nearly unbearable sting substantially.

"**Tried**. I **tried**. You can't even woman up enough to take care of what's yours." He controlled the proud smile fighting its way onto his face, masking his excitement with the rigid look of his father on the outside.

"You throw yourself around and act like you're a woman but you can't even come at me with maturity, just your childish games."

She lay on top of him blowing puffs of bulky air into his hardened expression. The glow around her intensified when her transformation was complete and she smiled in an evil manner when she felt the tail jumping wildly behind her.

"Always last weren't we, Panny?"

She couldn't control her hand as her fist dug straight into his right cheek, feeling the crack of his jaw against her knuckles.

"What in the hell is going on you guys! The whole house is shaking!" Bra and Goten's heavy steps could be heard running up the stairs and towards them.

"Pan's just showing me what **little** she's got," Trunks swallowed the metallic blood pooling in his mouth and wiped the dripping excess from the corner of his lip. The punch had hurt but he wouldn't let her see that. He was getting under her skin just how he had planned in his head and if she continued on this path, they would be mating in no time.

"I won't sit here and let you belittle me," She sized him up and down irritably before removing herself from him roughly and stepping madly through the house with staggering feet, flamboyant radiance still encircled around her outraged build.

"Listen to me," Trunks spoke quickly to Bra and Goten as he detached himself from the spot caved into the floor, feeling Pan's ki sore as she took off into the darkened sky, "Do not let anyone follow us, no matter what you feel. If anybody calls or asks what's going on, **don't** let them come after us. **Especially** Gohan."

"She seems pretty mad. What'd you do to her?" Bra had her hands on her hips, looking at her brother critically.

"Just helped nature run its course is all." He smiled knowingly at his sister, throwing in a wink for good measure. Though he hadn't expected for this all to happen **tonight**, it was going down and he was more than ready.

He walked backwards, shuffling quickly towards the door, "Remember, no one." And with a warning glance he was up in the sky, flight being lit by the dazzling full moon standing high above him and senses following the fuming woman already tens of miles ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! Was this chapter dramatic or was it dramatic? lol. I kind of said last A/N that I would not rush the mating part but I lied again. I think 10 chapters is wait enough! I didn't get this chapter up over the weekend but it was close enough. The next chapter might be up soon because I'm really excited about writing the next couple of chapters!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You have no idea how much they all mean to me. I haven't done review responses in a while but I want you guys to know just how much they affect me so I'll do one now!**

Anonymous (because you didn't have a name): I'm glad that the tail growing doesn't bother you. I know some fans want things to go specifically as the story line says and if not they get all huffy. :P Your review made me laugh. I'm happy that you caught the t-shirt part and even happier that you got the sweetness I was trying to portray in Trunks. I don't understand why someone would be appealed to a product that will knowingly cause them pain but whatever! I just got my tragus pierced for my birthday and I'm telling myself through all the pain that it'll look super cute in the long run so I guess I can't judge lol.

Ouran. HostClubFan2278: Always faithful reviewer! :) Thank you for the rating, I was actually really shocked I got so good especially with the chapter being semi rushed. I love when I get your reviews and they tell me I had good spelling and such because that's the main thing I ALWAYS worry about.

NiceNipps: For one, just let me laugh very loudly at your username. :P And two, thank you for the happy birthday wish. I did have a pretty good birthday. I'm glad you loved last chapter and hopefully you like this one all the same :)

KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: Thank you for the happy birthday wish and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! :) This one is a little more dramatic so hopefully it's just as good!

PanHopeNvs: Hey girl! I'm happy you enjoyed the Vegeta/Bulma part. Everybody knows Vegeta is a moocher, especially when it comes to Bulma. She provides pretty much everything for him! Like I've told you in secret before, Vegeta isn't one of my favorites so any way I can knock him down a few notches subtlety, I will lol. Perfect cut-offs are my thing! It's one of those things that I tend to overdo because I love it so much! Actually as I was writing the tail scene between Pan/Goten my hands got ahead of me and I'm like "No no Jasmine! You're getting a little too incestuous now!"even though I really wasn't trying to be lol. I'm honestly still confused on why Gohan had a tail and Trunks and Goten didn't! I mean they're all the same percentage. Then I started thinking "Well maybe they weren't born with tails because by the time they were conceived both Goku and Vegeta had their tails cut off" but then I was like "But Goku and Vegeta were able to grow their tails back" and then my mind gets carried away and I just stop thinking about it! Lol. Of course you can have my naked Goten (as long as you don't turn him into a heartless bastard too!) :P

Familyfriend: Thank you! The tail growing part does seem pretty painful right? I'm starting to feel a little masochistic myself with all this physical and emotional pain I'm causing everyone and actually LIKING it! Lol.

SpicyShani: Thank you so much! You're one of the main reasons I buckled down and finished last chapter and I appreciate it! :) I laughed MANIACALLY when I read the portion about me getting revenge on Goten for his character in 'Thirty Minutes…'. I swear it had nothing to do with that! *crosses fingers evilly*. I just figured Goten would be the one most willing to run around naked, lol.

Famoso: Lol I totally agree with you. I couldn't let Bulma keep ruining all my plans. It's crazy because when I write sometimes, I don't think about the future in the story so I make characters a certain way and it's hard to transition them without them seeming super bipolar (though Bulma does act that way at times). Vegeta was my perfect excuse to change Bulma up a bit so I could let Trunks get away with something. I would be so embarrassed if I was Pan and ran into Bulma after that. I see your prediction was right! Thank you for the review!

CruelVidel: Thanks! I completely agree with you on that one. I honestly never even pictured Trunks as the type to be liar or a cheater. I mean even with his character in GT, being a womanizer in a lot of stories is pushing it because with all the swooning girls in his office he just ignored them! Lol. I seriously find it funny that not many people liked GT. I really didn't mind it and I actually enjoyed it at some parts! Maybe that's just me being lame though. :P I will admit that I hated how they changed Trunks. His weakness KILLED ME. He was the second youngest super Saiyan. NO WAY HE JUST GAVE UP FIGHTING TO SIT IN AN OFFICE OKAY…I don't care if he did escape for a couple of hours. -_-

**I hope everyone is still enjoying this and if not, tell me what you would like to see happen! It would mean the world to me. :)**

**Anyways, next chapter should be nice and juicy. ;) Until next time…**


	10. Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all okay. The same thing I've been saying for the past forever.**

**A/N: There is adult material in this chapter, just fyi. I won't give away exactly what happens but this is not for young eyes, my friends. ;)

* * *

**

**Lets Get Lost, Lets Lose Our Minds. Hey, Little Girl, I Think We Found It Tonight. I Think We Glow That Fucking Bright.**

His hair battled between a spectacular blonde and his extraordinary lavender as he darted full force after Pan. Though his power doubled hers, her distance ahead of him had not lessened any. He had really ticked her off by the way her energy continued to soar with the wind around her.

He finally settled in his super Saiyan form, jetting with the direction of the breezy night air to catch up to the girl. When he was mere feet behind her, she tried to quicken her speed and faked a swift left and right to avoid his grasp. Though it worked for a short time, Trunks became easily agitated with the cat and mouse game and with a tiny push of his energy, he had her dark tail wrapped between his fingers awkwardly.

Pan stopped abruptly, causing the two to collide violently. In his advanced state, Trunks was quick and caught Pan between his arms, chests thundering against one another.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that in front of them? I should rip you from limb to limb and in the mood I'm in, I'm not far from attempting it!" She spat viciously, sizing up his form in a shot of intimidation.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic, I was helping you out." He rolled his eyes, fingers still feeling the fur the color of murky night.

"And how do you figure that?" She ignored the impulses his touch was sending through her body and thought twice about the pathetic twitching her hands were doing to wrap around him. This tail was a **lot** more sensitive than she would have thought.

"Your tail grew didn't it? And as I remember, you started insulting me first." He stared at her tail as if he were examining it, letting it relax in his grasp within just a few seconds.

"My tail would have grown regardless, with or without your 'compliments'!" It yanked itself forcefully from around his fingers, waving far behind her body as the air rocked their bobbing figures.

"I was speeding up the process," His own tail fell from its erect position in mock hurt, landing limply to swing at the back of his calves.

"I didn't need your help. I don't ever need your help." She glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have had about enough of you fighting every single thing I do. Why are you so resistant? What has you so convinced in your mind that everything that's happening here is worth starting another world war?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" She was fumbling over her for words as she stared into his angered and questioning expression.

"Sorry, oh mighty Pan, I didn't know your feelings were the only ones whose mattered in this situation. Fuck how I feel! Am I right?"

"I never said that, so stop putting words in my mouth. You can't force me to love you!"

"Now who's putting words in whose mouth?" He stared at her earnestly and she sighed deeply into his weight.

"I hate you so much, Trunks! You've ruined everything!" She couldn't help her hands as they wound into a ball and hit his chest hard with all the force they could muster. His body stumbled dramatically with the might of her small yet brute fists and he looked down to see all the tiny dots the houses and shrubbery formed on the horizon. If he fell from this spot it would surely do some damage.

"What did I do, Pan? What have I done besides try and show you just how perfect we are for one another?" His voice had raised and his tone was growing deeper and shakier with every word he spoke.

"You…you…you were born!" She hit his chest again and again, Trunks staggering backwards through the heavy winds of the night sky.

"Real mature, _Panny_."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a baby!" She shoved and shoved, eyes nailing shut as if closing them would make Trunks disappear all together. In other words, she did indeed look like a big baby. She didn't care though and hoped that if she kept pushing, she'd ram him right into another, secret dimension.

"You sure act like it sometimes!" His hands scrambled to grab her elbows and it was hard to get a good grip with the muscles and tendons resisting against the grasp of his fingers. With what little hold he had maintained he lowered them down nonchalantly, heading towards the massive bunch of trees that didn't seem to end for miles where he was levitating. That spot seemed perfect.

When she had subsided in her temper tantrum, Pan finally realized they weren't where they had previously been.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Lowering us so you don't kill me," He spoke casually, thrilled internally that her minuscule beating had stopped momentarily.

"Like I said, you always ruin everything." She jostled his frame without thinking again. By this time, they were already breaking the natural curve between the starry atmosphere and the forest green leaves of the trees. She looked up for a split second to watch the giant moon disappear behind round leaves and jagged branches. Trunks' feet hit the dewy ground first, Pan's following strictly after. The leaves crunched in inanimate protests against their weight.

"You couldn't kill me even if you tried." He smirked, and his mood had changed all of a sudden. Now that they were on untouched soil and not suspending hundreds of feet above planted civilization, Trunks felt he could take their argument to the next level, the **final** level. They were seemingly safe from discovery and his confidence rocketed through the canopy of the large oaks.

Their bodies were pressed tightly together still, tails swinging wildly with anticipation behind their separate figures.

"No." She simply spoke and her head shook defensively, fighting a battle within herself, "I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything," His breathe was soothingly taunting on her cheeks, encasing her in a scent she couldn't recognize but that clouded her emotions greater than any aroma of cologne she had ever smelled.

"I'm leaving before this gets any more out of hand," She could feel her brain numbing from left to right, her common sense leaving with it. Her mind had also calculated that they were utterly alone. She wondered briefly if this was what the intuition of a wild animal taking over felt like. As if something had switched off their brain and they couldn't help but respond to a tempting stimulus.

As her body tensed for her blast off, her feet barely left the ground before she felt something dragging her back down by the black of her furry tail. She skidded on her side for a second, her movement finally stopping when the trunk of a small tree broke her fall.

"Are you crazy?" She screamed, leaping to her feet within seconds and running her hands over her front and back spontaneously, releasing trapped leaves. Though she thought that her mind should be clearing at the actions of the obviously inept man in front of her, the heavy cloud was picking up speed, blocking in her head what she should really be feeling.

"No," It was his turn to speak, "I'm not letting you run away from me. Not again. Not without a fight." Through the blossomed vegetation around them, the moon snuck vivid rays of light at the couple. Trunks intercepted a particularly intense beam, the serious hint spraying a spectrum of delightful menace across his solid face.

Through her Saiyan vision, she could no longer see the comforting blues of his eyes that had once greeted her so many times. In the place where his unusual irises once lived harvested the empty depths of black pupils. The change that she could physically watch taking over every ounce, even the stance of the man in front of her, she could feel inside of herself, fighting its way to her surface. No amount of mental pushing could thrust this feeling down. This was raw. This **was** instinct.

Her figure crouched, body already aware of what her mind was demanding before she even knew she was thinking it. Her battle position was flawless with years of practiced preparation. Though this stance was saved and rehearsed for the toughest enemies to face the galaxy and then some, she had turned its strength on the one she had once referred to as her 'best friend'.

He didn't look very hurt by her threatening posture, though she hadn't really expected that he would. Trunks simply let his smirk grow into a fully fledged grin, exhilaration clear in his sinister eyes.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He beckoned her forth with the repetitive curling of his four fingers.

"It would be my pleasure," Her face contorted from careful concentration to the folded and wrinkled lines of a warrior in mid battle cry.

* * *

The intensity of their groping had left a giant crack in the far right wall of Bra's bedroom. Where her bra-clad back had landed against the wall looked like a spot where a boulder had been forcefully tossed by a crane.

The thoughts on how to fix the mark had never even crossed their minds as their lips continued to work roughly and harmoniously and they tore her parent's house apart, piece by piece.

Along with the hum of their hormone reeked lips, the buzzing of the telephone went off for what seemed like the hundredth, infuriating time. The common ring of the house phone spread like poison through the air to their receptive ears and the noise quickly became too much to handle.

"Who do you think it is?" Bra gasped, her neck currently being assaulted mercilessly by Goten. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his lower abdomen, their bodies swaying back and forth against one another steadily like they had done this a million times before. Though both were still partially clothed, each article of clothing was making its way off, one at a time.

"Who cares?" He spun her around, flinging her the long distance from the wall to the bed, the metal frame creaking loudly with the quick and unexpected weight. He was on top of her before the mattress even had the time to sigh out the air from her mass, pulling her thighs toughly to wrap around his waist again. She let out a squeal, teeth aching to meet his flesh. Though she wanted to get back to their rough housing, her brother's warning still echoed behind the dark blur in her mind. His words were vibrating through the fog, keeping her from reconnecting with her feverish lover.

"What if it's Gohan? You heard Trunks." She panted into his ear as his hands found their way to her tail. Her eyes shot beautiful colors as she closed them in pleasure. She felt as if she were watching her own private fireworks display, his hands sliding their way lower and lower to the base of her new appendage, the most sensitive area. He tugged it unpredictably, relentlessly, and she screeched into his ear, teeth coming to bite his earlobe and draw drops of red liquid.

"Asshole!" She shouted, pushing him to the floor aggressively and pouncing on top of him, feeling his arousal through his loose, Christmassy red boxers as she landed just in front of it. The carpet groaned under their influence as Bra attacked the bare flesh of his chest with her teeth, tongue wrestling with the goose bumped skin all around his upper torso. His tail looked like it had gone rigid beside his body as she felt his whole insides slack from his unforeseen impact with the floor.

During their spurt, the phone had silenced but now, it was starting its continuous noise for the umpteenth time.

"I'm getting it okay!" Bra snarled from deep within her throat, nothing on her body but a bra and the thin string of fabric known as a thong. She stomped down the hall noticeably from her room to one of the home's many spare bedrooms and answered the phone tautly, hoping that whoever this was, it was important.

"Pan?" The first thing she heard as the connection reached her hearing was the worried sound of her best friend's father.

"Gohan, this is Bra." She had tried to calm her voice to one that sounded like she _didn't_ want to blow off his head right now, but that was proving difficult.

"Where is Pan? Her energy is…she grew a tail didn't she? She told me she would call!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Gohan. She's a big girl." She ignored the growls and curses Goten threw at her retreated figure.

"It's just that I know what happens around this time," At his own residence, Gohan was staring hypnotically at the heavens, feeling the effects of the flux rays through the window. It sent chills down his spine and the nub where his tail once flailed freely tingled in its region.

"I can assure you that she is perfectly fine and that she will come see you as soon as saiyanly possible." Bra sighed, tapping her foot impatiently in an erratic manner.

"Thank you, Bra. I didn't mean to bother you, you seem busy." His words were sounding sheepish to her ears and she felt bad for having an attitude with him now.

"You're welcome. Is that all?" She didn't mean to come off rude but she had her own little battle waiting just a few doors down, "And yes, I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Yes, that's it. I'll let you and Goten get back to whatever you two were doing." She recognized the mocking in his voice but chose to disregard it, all guilty feelings soon leaving.

"And remember, Gohan, she's fine. No need to panic and go find her okay?" Her tone took the air of a mother forewarning her child and she inwardly cringed, fearing that she sounded _way_ too much like her own mother.

"I'll try, Bra-chan." Though he couldn't see it, she gave him a small, reassuring smile. He seemed sad, as if knew the consequences his silence would most definitely bring.

"Later, Gohan." And with that she returned the phone back to its hook, not waiting for him to bid farewell. Bra took the spaces between the spare and her own bedroom with unexplained speed to reunite herself quickly with her festive admirer.

* * *

Her blast cut clean through the side of an old tree, creating the shape of a crescent moon through the wood of the trunk.

Trunks' breath was heavy as he landed on his feet meager seconds after the blast had taken place, looking behind him at the damage with wide eyes.

His hair had returned to its normal lavender but the tidiness was a mess unlike Pan had ever seen before. He had come to her shirtless but his pants had quickly received the fashion of an Abercrombie model as he stood from his tiger-like formation.

Pan figured she didn't look much better, her tresses of black hair swiping across her face like a hurricane had just passed through their tiny section of woods. Trunks hadn't been able to lay a finger on her since he had used her tail as a leverage rope and her disheveled state was strictly due to the fact that she had threaded and weaved herself through branches and high grass, making her way into the deepening forest.

The game of seek and blast was intensifying and Pan had started to use the acquired strength from her tail to stay two steps ahead of her pursuer.

She threw another blast at him, more passionate than any of her last, pushing her life force further to the surface of her physical being. The light was so bright, exploding a variety of electrifying blue through the gaps of the large trees. The strength of the flare caused her to blind herself for just a split second. Within that loss of her sight, she found herself flung ruthlessly to the ground by what felt like a tank, plowing her over and landing on top of her with no troubles.

"You were good at keeping me away, but now let's see how you fair one on one." His lips were dangerously close to her left ear, nipping greedily at the lobes and causing the stimulation of the stings of bees coursing through her skin. She used her hands to push him up and roll him over to where she now straddled him on top, legs on either side of his scratched body. Her clothes were garnished carelessly with dead leaves and sticky branches but this time, she didn't dare wipe them away. She growled down at him, her head taking the plunge to kiss along his sweaty neck, pinching salty skin between her teeth graciously, almost enough to draw blood.

Her submission posed as the perfect opportunity to trick him into relaxation. His nails dug into her sides, leaving imprints of her position on top of him visible. She rocked on his lower abdomen taking a final nip at his throat before punching his cheek unsympathetically. It took him no time to react, blocking as she threw punch after slap at his hooked body. Finally he grabbed her wrists, looking into her eyes. He literally felt like he was on fire peering into her shadowy orbs. When her hands became restrained, her feet started to kick at him too, way too near to his groin, and he wrestled her off of him, shimmying from under her heat. Her hands grew bright and hot with energy as she slid on her butt away from him and let the blast continue to push her further into the thick foliage as she set it off towards his face. He flipped immediately, the attack missing him by a hair.

"Cheap shot," He snarled, rolling to the tips of his toes, body set as if he were in the front line of a football game. He moved forward with elegant speed, disappearing and flashing before her eyes so fast she didn't know where to look. Before she knew it, her back was thudding to the ground with the sound of thunder and she almost cried out with his harshness.

"My turn," Her tail was no longer sore and it took a mind of its own, wrapping around his tail as he prodded her to. They intertwined around each other as if they had been super glued together.

Both hands were wrenched above her head in his palm and the other worked massaging the curves of her hips and below her belt line. Trunks' hands eased their way up her chest, up and under her destroyed t-shirt, using a single finger to break the remaining attached pieces of cloth and expose her flat and heaving stomach. Her ribcage showed her heavy breaths deviously, and his hands roamed freely over her body like he had never been able to accomplish before. She withered under him, the fight in her leaving briefly and tension slowly releasing her to his touch. Everywhere his fingertips grazed, he could feel the muscles rest and her skin raise.

His supernatural hand surged up to grip her hair, tanned fingers mingled amongst black tangles, and he pulled her head back to surrender her collarbone fully to him. If Pan's eyes had been open, she would have been able to see every detail of every plant behind her head.

It felt like he was everywhere at once, every part of his body connecting to her somehow. Well…_almost_ every part. Her inner thigh was being dug hardheartedly into by the excitement building quickly in Trunks' ragged jeans.

"You know, at first I was just going to let you have it," He hissed sweetly into her jut clavicle, his hand now tracing aimless shapes around the cup of her plain, black bra, "but now I'm going to make you beg for it." His fingers explored until they reached over the splitting edge to try and grab her breast from its holding place.

Pan growled, teeth long and eager, as she used his weakened concentration to pull him from on top of her and place him back on bottom, where she felt he belonged. "Ditto."

"Well I guess it's going to be a long night for the both of us."

They somersaulted as they battled each other for dominance, foliage flying without direction and twigs digging into their bare backs repeatedly with each flip.

Scrapes and bug bites assaulted the Saiyans' bodies without care. They had found themselves so deep in the woods that the moon was hardly invited through the thick roof of leaves. They were in almost absolute darkness, eyes only taking seconds to barely be able to recognize each other's faces.

Trunks and Pan landed in a position that placed Pan above him, her arms using a final push to his shoulders to keep him on the ground when he attempted to start their roll again.

He didn't let her speak before his lips came up to land on hers haughtily. Though she threatened that she wouldn't give herself up tonight, he had enough confidence to know he could get her to submit.

Though she tried to resist at first, his hands gripped the sides of her head, holder her face to his, and she slowly gave in, lips moving in a similar fashion to his.

They molded perfectly together, heads bobbing and hands holding each other laboriously. Pan's tongue licked over the inside of Trunks' lower lip, feeling his bottom fangs poking her buds. His own tongue met hers maliciously, guided her further into his mouth and then, tussling her back into her own.

His hands surged up and down her sides, over the tiny lesions on her back, and around the mounds of her breasts. A whimper escaped her throat, vibrating into his parted lips after just a few moments. That sound alone let him know he was at an advantage and his lips upturned consciously into hers.

He sat up, pulling her body to him to where she now sat promptly in his lap, her legs wrapping Indian style on either side of his torso.

Trunks' hands left her chest to play along her chilled skin, running a leisure caress down her thighs and over her bottom to the start of the clips of her bra.

She moved her lips foreignly to protest his actions, but he kissed her deeper and harder and she quieted punctually. She heard the clasps slip from one another and bit his upper lip callously in an attempt of punishment.

His hands didn't slow their stealthy moves until his fingers had slipped her bra straps right off her shoulders and the black material rested between their two crossed bodies. Their tails were still wrapped around one another, moving in a dance vertical to their bare chests and neither had stopped to watch the hypnotic motions.

As they tittered between supremacy, Trunks finally pushed Pan over to where he sprawled on top of her, moving again to place his hands in hers above her head. Their lips never parted, causing stimulation in both of the Saiyans with just the moisture in their mouths flowing between them. At this point of passionate making out, neither were worried about some measly, childish game they had been playing just minutes before, but finishing the tasks their bodies had started.

Trunks removed his lips for a second to admire Pan's body below him with colorless eyes. Above her head, their hands glowed a bright gold again, popping and crackling against the dead leaves and grass.

"You're perfect," He breathed into her ear, bare chest mesmerizing against her sweaty torso.

She stared into his eyes for just a brief second, searching through her own thoughts that had been completely taken over to see if any part of the Trunks she once knew was still there. This man on top of her looked like the Trunks she once knew, felt like the Trunks she once knew, but he definitely didn't act like the Trunks she once knew. Her mind was conflicted, battling between what she felt in her mind and what her body was **commanding** her to do.

Though she hated to admit it now, there was denying that she wanted him. _Every_ part of him.

She kissed along his extended neck, not speaking a word, down to a spot on his collarbone that felt so familiar to her. When her hands struggled in his, though his proper judgment voted against it, he let her arms free. Lips still working along his shoulder, her hands worked rhythmically to undo the buckle of his belt and jeans and soon, a naked and chiseled god lay over her, waiting for her signal to let him proceed.

She nodded her head, exhaling loudly, expectantly. His hands had finished their work on her pants in the time it took her to lay her head back on the ground.

"I'm not going to do anything until you tell you me want me," He let his tongue trail along her ear, "Though I do love a challenge, I'm not going to _force_ you to do anything." Pan wanted to roll her eyes at him. It was his fault they were in this situation in the first place, though she did play a small role in it.

"Now you're trying to have manners?" She chuckled darkly, adjusting her legs around his lower body. She had nearly positioned him perfectly to her entrance with just the small modification of their bodies and he hummed into the side of her hair with the feeling.

"I told you, you're going to have to beg for it."

"Looks like you'll give in before I do," She squirmed under him, making him suffer with how close he was to accomplishing a goal he had been looking to achieve for months.

"I have more self control than you give me," He stammered, believing that deep breaths would help his hold.

'_In through my nose, out through my mouth,_' He thought repeatedly and Pan looked at him quizzically, dirtied face cracking into a smile as she watched the man above her attempt to keep his composure.

He was wrong about the breathing. With the whiff of fresh air, he inhaled her aroused scent, stirring a fire in his own stimulation so deep that he almost ended their battle of restrain right then.

"Trunks," Her voice whimpered, sending a shudder through his body, "you can't tell me you don't want me." Her legs tightened around his waist, almost pulling his hips to where he entered her, inching closer to everyone's prime destination.

"No," He shook his head roughly, "you won't get me like that. I'm keeping my word."

"Okay, okay," His eyebrow cocked at her, waiting for her to continue, all the while his member taunted her unkindly, rubbing against her opened lower lips, "how about…we do it at the same time."

"I don't think that's going to work," His licked along the mounds of her breasts, playing with the pink around her nipples without rest.

"A truce!" She sighed heavily, voice barely decipherable as it mixed into a throaty moan.

"A truce?" The sounds her mouth was making were driving him on edge, his eyes rolling into the back of his head to calm him down. "Fine!"

"Say you call a truce!"

"You say it first!"

"Dammit, we'll do it at the same time!"

"Okay one, two…three!" Neither of their mouths moved.

"Seriously, Trunks!" Her head hit the ground, body slacking up from her bout of anticipation just moments before.

"You didn't say anything either!" He laughed a bit, his head falling on her shoulder as his body shook a bit from chuckling.

"Okay, okay! One, two….three!"

"Truce!" And with their war temporarily subsided, Trunks plunged into her without warning, feeling a weight lifted of his chest.

Her back arched into him, not used to have something that large penetrating her walls. Her muscles contracted and tensed against his length and she whimpered momentarily as she adjusted to him.

"Relax," His teeth were clenched, trying to halt his body from impulsively moving inside of her. She nodded her head, sighing into his forearm that was right next to her head, keeping him up right.

When she loosened slowly around him, he moved further into her and her sounds of pain quickly escalated to moans of pleasure. Back and forth he rocked above her, hitting every spot within her to make her whine like an expert.

When she shivered into him at one particular hit, he knew that's where he needed to be and continually stroked into her, going rougher and faster until she was screaming his name.

His rhythm was smooth and precise, showing her just how skilled he was. Their hips were together, her back digging further and further into the itchy grasses and crispy leaves, causing a patch around her body. Their breaths were profound, each quickly running low on air at the pace that Trunks was going.

Pan's nails that were once caressing Trunks' back dashed rigidly down his wide shoulder blades, leaving behind the red marks of scratches to mingle in with the scrapes he had gotten from their fight.

Pan felt her toes numb first, her head flying back and digging into the Earth beneath her body again. Trunks took the opportunity to kiss down her chin and toward the skin right about her throat.

His muscles flexed against her as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her body, feeling his own figure experiencing the beginning effects of an orgasm.

He flipped them to where Pan now straddled his lap, his motion somehow never slowing.

"I want you to do it," He grunted, nearly stopping his flow on the spot.

Though she was an amateur, she didn't show it. The confidence that came with the dilated pupils had taken over her usually complicated form and she obliged to his request without hesitation.

She moved gradually at first, getting a feel of the new position, but he shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"Faster", he muttered, his hair quickly becoming decorated with leaves like Pan's.

Once she had started at about the same tempo as Trunks, her head came down to connect her lips with his neck.

Her stomach lurched and knotted, his lips working cordially about her bone with her stroke. His nipping became more aggressive, fondling the area just above the tightened skin of her clavicle.

She was getting to a point now where she couldn't even utter his name because she was so focused on their beat. The pulses of their hearts were one in the same, connecting their two bodies in more ways than one.

Frustrated finally because he felt she wasn't following his directions exactly, he moved them to where he was now on top. She didn't mind that he had taken the reigns again, it was actually a sort of relief.

His stroke was rough, recurring, and she knew that the tightening of her muscles meant one thing was coming.

Two sets of erect teeth clashed against one another until Trunks sped up his moves at the last second and before she could even guess when it would happen, he stabbed his canines into her throat, drawing in sharp gasps of blood between his now red lips. He shuddered as he reached his climax inside of her but continued moving until he felt her muscles again start to tense at the feeling of his release.

Her mind shut off all together when he plunged into her spot one more zealous time. In a blur of actions, her own teeth came to sink deeply just below his Adam's apple, tasting the metallic of his blood on her tongue as she rode out her orgasm for what felt like minutes. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and through the obscurity she saw Trunks' life flash before her eyes. From when he was child fusing with Goten until just a few hours ago when they had driven to his parent's house together. His thoughts mixed and mingled with her own conscious ones and she was hearing him more clearly now than she had heard him in the living room just a short time ago.

Their movements stopped, breathes heavy and mouths laced in crimson as they recovered from the activities. He remained inside of her, loving the feel of their moisture coating him, connecting her to him through a fusion of their natural juices.

"I'm glad we came to a truce," He smiled down at her, using delicate fingers to wipe her dirty, midnight hair from around her face.

She laughed breathlessly at the double meaning behind his words, feeling surprisingly as if she could break down all walls she had built up these last months between them.

When she looked up into his perspired and slightly exhausted face, she saw his average, crystal blue she had missed gazing at just moments ago, swimming in his orbs.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow, I haven't written a lemon in years and let's face it, it wasn't very good when I did, lol. They seriously make me nervous to write because I don't want it to come off too distasteful you know? Though not a lot happened sexual wise (I'm trying to save SOME details for the rest of the story), hopefully this one is pretty good, not too amateur, and not too drawn out for your likings. Next chapter I'm more than likely writing a lemon between Bra and Goten, depending on how you like this one. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Oh wow! This is going to sound lame and it's not a lot, but I got more reviews last chapter than on any of my chapters EVER. I really appreciate you guys and I seriously stay up until 3 AM writing this story for you! Since I like doing review responses, I'll do another one for the thirteen people that reviewed last chapter :)**

Ouran. HostClubFan2278- Thank you again and again! I'm glad you feel better after reading, it makes me feel good, no lie! :) I totally understand what you mean about the commas. I suck so badly at placing them. Either I put too many or not enough. I tried to work on it this chapter but I don't really know if you can tell, lol.

aliyvanoble14- Lol THANK YOU! Finally an answer to the question that has been burning in my mind for YEARS (I guess I could have just googled it, lol). That makes SO much sense and I totally didn't think of that. Thank you so much for the compliments and I'm glad the 'poop brown' part made you laugh! My best friend has brown eyes and that's the only words she ever uses to describe them so I thought it would sound cute in this story, lol.

Familyfriend- Your reviews are always so honest, lol. Thank you for ignoring the commas. I understand that needing them is really important sometimes though. It can throw off the flow of everything if they're not used properly. I guess I just gave Pan that moment of a mini freak out, because we always have moments when we doubt ourselves in the obvious. Thanks for reviewing! :)

Arian- Your review was soo nice! I definitely don't want to write them off and I try not to but I can't help but get super focused on what happens between Trunks and Pan. And I want to specifically thank you for saying that it didn't drag on! I read these over so much that it feels like I'm being repetitive and that it's going on forever!

Elyseexp- Lol thank you. I'm glad you like the sexy twist, I love when things get super hot between characters. Ahh, I feel like I let you down this chapter because she just kinda gave in. Awesome AWESOME AWESOME band! :) That's one more thing we have in common!

Famoso- Yes, I think you have it pretty much figured out between the two. I hope you caught the little hints I threw in there about their previous 'relationship'. Hope this chapter peaked your interest ;)

KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913- Thank you! And of course I SHOULD have made Gohan chase after them, but I figured they had enough obstacles on their hands these last 10 chapters so I gave them a break, lol.

PanHopeNvs- Yeah, I had to add some overprotective Gohan in there! No Trunks/Pan is complete without him! I got the lavender 'curlies' from you. Your story really got me thinking about what else could be lavender on him! ;P Lol. I've already told you this but I am HONORED you used naked Goten. You made me realize I gave him no justice. I figure I get soo many ideas from you (like the part about angry Trunks and Pan), so you creating one little idea was nothing! Bra is always the giddy one and so she has to be jumping up and down with practically everything she says. I know exactly what you mean about the build up, I almost left you guys off with another cliffhanger but I stopped myself. I hope you like this chapter! I seriously just read chapter 12 of Thirty Minutes! I forgot to add it in my review but thank you soo much for the recommendation! I dedicate this chapter to you! :)) (Is it weird that I dedicated the sex chapter to you? lol) Though I inspire you, I'm SURE you inspire me ten times more!

NiceNipps- xD Lmao that's great! Well, more power to you! Nice nipples are always a good thing to have. :P Thanks for reviewing!

Iamnotanobsessedfangirl-  You guessed right! Thank you for the review! :)

CruelVidel- Well thank you! It's better to have an excuse as to why I'm not getting reviews than to just think it's because this sucks! Your kind words made me smile really wide! Sorry I updated kind of late, I'll try to do better. 3

rocky1980- I love cliffhangers so I had to leave you guys off with one last time! I'm glad you enjoyed this so much! Hope this chapter was everything you wanted :)

**Thank you guys again for those who reviewed and if you didn't, thank you for reading anyways! **

**As I usually do, I apologize for all grammatical errors though you guys say I've been doing pretty good lately.**** I'm updating at the times that I can, which aren't even feeling fast enough for me and I'm the writer. I will try to get next chapter up within the week!**

**Until next time… :)**


	11. Bedrooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any character pertaining to it sadly. :( Nor do I own chapter titles or the title of this story.**

A/N: I know it's been a while since my last update but it's my summer break now so hopefully I can update way faster! There is the G/B X-rated content you guys wanted in this chapter. ;) I hope you guys enjoy! :)

**Stay For Tonight, If You Want To I Can Show You What My Dreams Are Made Of.**

Her room was harsher words than utterly destroyed. The walls were ornamented with craters and cracks repetitively, their sizes bigger than bowling balls. The king sized bed which had once stood on a frame of four steel legs now lay flat and bent on the ground as if a thousand ton anvil had fallen upon it.

This room had not been built for the heavy duty actions of two demi-Saiyans in the mist of mating.

When Bra had returned to Goten, they had immediately picked up to where they had left off, hands heated on one another once again.

Her position above him displayed her dominance indefinitely, her lips in charge of his like the control of a remote. How her tongue swirled, his would soon follow. When her sharp teeth would capture his bottom lip, his would venture to her top. His rough fingers traced her spine constantly, power causing pleasurable pressure on the skin of her back. They were a synchronized dance…simultaneously destroying her mother's home.

Aqua hair splayed carelessly through short black locks, somehow linking and mixing the two in one more way than they had expected. Though their kisses were wild, heated, sloppy, and animalistic, they sensed and felt the new found familiarity they had for one another.

His fingers that had been running slow, hypnotizing races down the vertebrae of her spine didn't stop at the curve of her back dimples like she had anticipated. Instead they ventured further on seemingly new territory, brushing the base of her newborn tail and halting on the hill of her bottom, masculine fingers taking a forceful grab of possession around the radiating skin.

At his touch, she let out a deep, guttural response that vibrated off his tongue and flowed all the way to the pit of his stomach, helping little Goten in his boxers make his full and best appearance. She was placed promptly where his abdomen V started to form, using the natural lines like guides for her inner thighs. She could feel him poking her impatiently, yearningly, and it turned her on even more.

Intensity. That was what they were basing themselves off of now. Everything was more electrified and even if they would have simply high-fived at this point, an orgasm could be achieved. That's how good their skin felt together. Tiny shocks and blue lightning storms from their fingertips with every touch kept each separate figure on edge.

She slid down his body, bottom poked teasingly and perfect into the air. As she shimmied down his frame, she brought his boxers with her, him shaking from them without slack. Her face once again was eye level with his shaft and without hesitation, she slipped his whole length into her mouth, letting him get a feel for the back of her throat with one slide. In her wet, hot orifice, he felt her cheeks hollow out and then suck in. When she started her steady up and down motions, his fingers went to tread her aqua tresses with ultimate aggression.

He guided her plush lips over the whole of him though she directed her tongue wherever she pleased. Every inch of him got sloppy licks and kisses and he mumbled her name greedily when he felt his head tickle the moist skin of her throat. Her teeth grazed his sensitive skin, pulling a piece of him back and forth with her. She hummed against his wide presence, sending vibrations over his length and causing his fingers to tighten.

Her head picked up tempo, and he was grunting out her name so loud and so frequently that her lips couldn't help but to turn up into a smile. It felt good to know she was giving him this much pleasure.

When she suddenly stopped, his neck craned to look down at her, agitation clear in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not finis-" She raised herself above his body, clashing her lips to his without letting him finish. Their lips were hot against one another, vibrant sparks of electricity flying between their mouths. He kissed her back eagerly, tasting himself on her tongue undoubtedly. His hands worked to pull the sides of her panties down her legs, over and off of her feet.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun," She grinned expectantly, looking down at him through darkened orbs.

With just a brief second of realization, he flipped her on bottom, the boards under the carpet again creaking at their force.

He slid down her naked frame, tongue leaving a sloppy, tingling trail until he came to the crease that divided her body. His long tongue slid down the tiny folds and pleasured her with the same amount of passion she had used with him. Her fingers massaged his spikes of dark hair, legs unable to keep still as the back of her knees rubbed up and down his shoulders. He licked and swirled his tongue expertly, knowing every which spot to hit, obviously something he had spent much time practicing.

Eating was something that Goten did extraordinarily well.

When he felt her pulsing beneath his palette and the twitching of his own member, he moved back up to her lips again, a sweet new balance of taste on their tongues.

He prepared himself around her entrance, open and ready from his furious oral affairs. His hands kneaded the rounds of her breasts, stimulating her further.

"You ready?" He whispered in her ear, using his length to rub against her lower lips.

She hummed in his ear, breathy yeses sinuous from her body to his with frantic kisses along his jaw, mouth, and throat.

He invaded her body slowly and with caution, her gasps bouncing around the room as he slowly began to fill her. He could feel her expanding against him and the restraint it took not to go harder and faster was almost unbearable.

Her bite sank deeper and deeper into his collar, though not breaking the skin, as he made his way fully inside of her and they both sat still for a moment, letting their separate bodies adjust. They were a huffing mess, Bra's blue hair sweated erotically to his neck, delicate arms wrapped chokingly around his drenched torso as he used his strength to keep himself up right.

"How does it feel?" He mouthed into her ear, nibbling at her lobe with impatient. Her womanly cave encasing him was making it hard to concentrate and even harder to keep his humanity. Sex had always been something so primal to Goten and though he had to be guarded with Paris, he knew it wasn't the same with Bra. She could handle him no matter what he decided to throw at her.

"Un…believable."

He took her answer with the confidence to descend from her body with more swiftness and back in with much force. He groaned alone from the feeling of her flexing against him and she cried out in pleasure feeling her core shake from his loving brutality. She beckoned him further, whispering reassurances in his ear, giving him dirty instructions that caused his muscles to strengthen.

He rocked her forcefully against her bedroom carpet, the steady growing rug rash on her back burning with each thrust. She was in a mix of bliss and pain from all the harshness he was sending her way and it was difficult to focus on one or the other with the constant rubbing from each.

"Goten, Goten, Goten," Her breathy whispers were mixing with their panting, egging him on. She wasn't sure if she was chanting his name entirely from pleasure but her throaty murmurs matched his thrusts uncannily.

"You…feel amazing." His breaths were washing over her face, lips leaving wet kisses along her cheeks and jaw. His fingers dug into the carpet, using it as leverage to send himself deeper and deeper inside of her.

She cried out in a response, him taking a different angle that hit a sensitive spot. Her back arched into him, the burn continuing the pain as she slid across the coarse carpet and she bit at his neck as a way to take focus from the uncomfortable feeling on her bum and spine. Her long, manicured nails slipped red marks down the ripples of his ribcage, the coats of sweat surrounding her fingertips. She had never literally been so hot and bothered.

"I can't…" Her toes began to curl, her body feeling suddenly scorching as if they had fallen into an inferno. His fingers wiped the blue hairs glued to her forehead away as he pounded into her, his head soon falling into the crease of her neck. She shivered again, his weight making her dig deeper and deeper into her scratchy position.

"Goten, Goten, GOTEN!" Bra placed two board stiff hands on his shoulder blades, giving a painful squeeze so brutal he cried out in actual hurt, blood trickling from her invasive nails. He would have taken it playfully if she hadn't persisted in digging under his skin.

"Ouch! What, what, what?" His movements slowed, looking at her in disbelief. For a second, his eyes had cooled to a honey brown, confused expression on his face.

"Stop, stop." She slid out from under him, disconnecting their bodies in his loud protests and rolled to all fours in front of him. He still held his position, stuck in his mid thrust pose he had been in.

"What did I do?" His erect teeth snapped as he glared at her naked form.

She had turned from him to where her butt had poked mischievously into his face, back arched for extra boost, and he looked at her swinging her matted hair over one shoulder in amazement.

"Try it this way." She purred. She heard him growl as he silently climbed over her and then, he was inside again. Her mouth moistened at the feel of him within her, erect teeth stabbing her tongue hungrily as her neck strained to kiss him roughly. She steadied the both of their weights on her palms and knees, fingers clenching deep into the grain of the floor as she cried out his name with his quickened pace. Though her palms and knees were taking the bruises, she could sense him filling her better, his length feeling as if it had doubled in size.

His rugged nails pushed and pulled her torso to him and he grunted loud breaths over her in synchronization with herself. The thuds of their flesh meeting and their breaths mingling were hypnotic together, each Saiyan fully focused on the noises.

When he began to go faster, she felt the moment impending, her heart rate starting to accelerate as well as the pulsing in his fingertips that were drawing blood on the base of her neck. Her tail twitched and twirled, flying wildly between the two as she felt her climax approaching.

Goten used his force to push Bra to the ground, spinning her around to where their torsos met. He placed one of her legs over his shoulder, not giving her time to adjust to the new position though she didn't really need it. His stiff teeth found the stretched skin of her salty neck and bit and scraped across her neckline. As all feelings disappeared around her but him overwhelming her, she used her free hands to pull him closer and used her sharp teeth to bite at his throat as well.

Her fingertips and toes went numb, muscles all over her body contracting and the feeling felt way too bottled up for her to be comfortable. She was helping him push her over the line and before she could even predict when it was going to happen, it all burst inside of her and nothing was left but rushes of ecstasy and the feelings of his metallic blood flowing through her lips with canines stuck deeply within his skin. Her loud, prolonged moan stuck with her teeth within his neck cavernously and guided Goten to the same sensation, riding out their arrangement with crimson lips of liquid until their actions slowed down to acts of nothing and cuddling.

Her eyes felt glued shut, the only thing she was hearing was the sound of Goten huffing above her. He was still connected to her through skin and teeth and she couldn't even describe the calm she felt with being so attached to him now. She sat still for a second, relishing in the moment and inhaling the deep scent of their bodies together as their thoughts formed into one.

When it felt like minutes had passed and she felt Goten stir, she opened her eyes slowly, batting her eyelashes to see straight. Goten flipped their connected form to where she sat on his lap, goofy smile playing on his lips.

"Your parents are going to _kill_ us," He whispered hoarsely in her ear, big hand tracing the curve of her back. Bra took a look around her room, walls and floorboards destroyed almost beyond repair.

"I _almost_ feel bad…for you that is," She smirked up at him, their height almost the same with their position.

"For me alone? Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't think my father is going to appreciate what happened in this destroyed room half as much as we do."

Goten's midnight eyes grew wide at her words, having completely forgotten about the 'Prince of all Saiyans'.

"Oh great, how could I forget about that part? He _is_ gonna kill me. What am I gonna do?" He groaned, not wanting to think about the fight that would ensue. If he thought Trunks was a bit overprotective, he didn't want to consider what Vegeta would be like after he found out.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it…but for now," Her eyes gleamed something fierce, eager hands traveling to his cheeks to pull him into another breathtaking kiss.

He couldn't have resisted her pink lips even if he had tried, his mouth moving with hers with just as much excitement. He had already decided in his head, if there was one girl he was willing to be knocked senseless for it was the one wrapped in his arms at the moment.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

Pan was clipping the back of her tattered bra swiftly, her hands gliding the hooks through their hoops with careless precision.

"Why are you in such a rush?" His hand snaked around her bare waist, pulling her back to his stained chest. His touch sent goose bumps and a slight chill through her body almost automatically.

"Because no matter how much I love nature," She turned so that she was facing him, "I don't think it loves me nearly as much. I smell terrible and my hair is mess…as well as yours." She ran long nails through tangles of lavender for reference and the leaves that fluttered from his head were proof enough of her words.

Their night had been a little more than eventful and uninterrupted. The pair had spent half the hours of dark rumbling and tumbling through the thick forest, passion and want leading their every motion. When the sun started to peek through the canopy of the trees, Pan had unwillingly decided to halt their sultry sport much to Trunks' obvious dismay.

"I think you smell just fine," She could feel his face deep in her neck, his stubble caressing the soft skin, and his slow intake of breath playing with the fresh bite mark on her collar. She shivered into his embrace and his smirk taunted her momentarily before he began to stare into her eyes.

"You probably think I smell fine because I smell like you," She wrinkled her nose at him, her face scrunching up, and a deep chuckle escaped from his throat as his nose fell to the tip of hers.

"I just don't want us to leave here." His voice was deep and earnest, "Everything at this moment feels so perfect. I know when we go back things will change. I don't want you running away from me again, especially not now, not after all of this."

His fingers were running slow circles around the base of her lower back and his touch felt ten times more efficient and exaggerated than it had before. Pan couldn't believe that in a few short hours, things had changed so much. Her hands came to wrap around his neck, the tips of her fingers draping in the sweaty locks on the nape of his hairline.

"Even in the state you're in now," Her smile was mocking yet sweet, "I couldn't run away from you if I tried. I'm just going home to shower, I promise. "

"Then come back to my house with me, we'll shower together," His tail twisted around hers suggestively again and she shook her head defiantly.

"I need a _real_ shower."

"And what do you call what we're going to do?" With their closeness, she felt his stiffness rub against her inner thigh and laughed at his antics. He was working himself up for something that she would with the most of her ability, try to prevent…at least for the moment.

"I just need a couple of hours, okay?" He grunted unhappily as she pulled away and started to hunt the leafy ground for the remainder of her undergarments.

"You're helping me with this later!" He called after the searching girl though his eyes were looking down at his nudeness. He had never gotten this excited over just _looking_ at a girl before. These new feelings were way too weird for him to even want to think about even if it did feel incredible to finally have his pent up sexual frustrations satisfied thoroughly. Though she wouldn't like to hear it, she had let him win this round, the biggest game of all. She had given herself to him whole-heartedly, every piece, almost every thought. He would gloat about it later but for now, he would let everything stay at peace between them for as long as possible. Knowing her it wouldn't be a long tranquility but their 'relationship', if that's what you could truly call it, could have at least a couple of hours of rest before they started to test it.

Her fingers raked and pushed aside leaves and sticks, brushing away the dry life until she uncovered what was left of her attire. When she finally found her pants, she pulled the ragged pieces over her nude legs.

A half smile graced her lips as she gazed upon her makeshift outfit. She looked as if she had just been rammed into by a truck (and in a way she had) but she felt fantastic, if not a little tired. If flying had not been something she had been doing since she could walk, she would have found the task of levitating far over his head more difficult.

"Pan, I better see you later! I'm serious!" Trunks shouted at her bobbing figure. She hesitated before she started to ascend as if waiting for something but shook her head with a self chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Later." She called disappearing slowly through the high branches of the trees, a special smile in place just for him.

* * *

The dawn of the young morning had turned gradually into early afternoon now. On the second level of the Capsule Corps building, Trunks was staring down at his lap uncomfortably. He had been sitting with this _thing_ for hours, since Pan had left him in the woods earlier that morning.

When Trunks couldn't stand staring at his ungodly red reproducer any longer, he called the only person he thought could fix it. When she had heard the full story and all about his predicament, she had nearly laughed the head right off of her shoulders.

"It's not funny, Pan-chan, my dick is going to fall off!" He screamed at her into the receiver, looking down sadly at his most prized body part, "It just won't go down!" He poked at it with his free hand, the unusual ruby causing his bottom lip to jolt out a little further.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" She was biting her lower lip to hold in her laughter but the action failed as her giggles spilled uncontrollably.

"I want you to fix it. It obviously only wants you now. It's a sad day when a man can no longer please himself." His head fell to rest on the headboard, not finding the situation nearly as hilarious.

Her laugh was harmonious, "Don't they say to go to the doctor if you've had an erection lasting longer than four hours?" She used a thick accent sounding of a professional doctor, like the ones she heard on the Viagra commercials. This only made her laugh more, her pale cheeks turning a dusty pink.

"I haven't taken any drugs! This is all your fault!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I had sex with you all night and now my penis is broken!"

"Trunks, that is by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Maybe your age is getting to you finally."

"I'm not that old! And I can obviously get it up…just not back down."

Pan chuckled at him again, flipping to lay on her stomach on her bed, feet kicking in the air behind her. She had finally removed all the twigs and leaves from her long, black mane and now she was letting her hair air-dry. She stared at her pile of dirty rags from earlier in the corner of her room, the memories behind them bringing a genuine smile to her lips.

"I think you're making this all up just to get me to come over."

"If you really don't want to come here, I can be at your place in five seconds flat."

"I don't believe you could do it in five seconds," She spoke nonchalantly, not really giving him much thought, "I'd give you twenty."

"I'm so sick of you doubting me, Panny. You need to realize that I am a man of pure wonder."

She rolled eyes, adjusting her position to where she sat Indian style on her bed, "Stop calling me Panny, boxer boy."

Trunks walked to his high window, levitating over the edge of the railing, "Hey, Panny, can you do me a favor? Just count five Mississippis for me."

"Trunks, that wasn't a challenge-" Before she could utter the last of her statement, she heard the dial tone humming obnoxiously in her ear.

"One Mississippi." She felt absolutely ridiculous. She lived miles away from him, practically on the other side of the large city. He couldn't possibly fly to her that quickly.

"Two Mississippi." She fell back on her bed with a huff, she couldn't believe she was actually counting out loud, he wouldn't make it…

"Three Mississippi…four Mississippi…" She held fingers above her head, counting down each one with each number spoken. At number five, her balcony door creaked.

"No way!" She yelled at him, hearing the glass snap shut and then his footsteps come nearer to her bedroom.

"I told you, Panny, I'm a man of pure wonder," His proud smirk was placed annoyingly from corner to corner on his lips. Trunks was leaned against the frame of her open door, white wife beater and denim jeans adorning his muscles. Her eyes shifted downward with the tiniest of smirks on her lips as she looked at Trunks' 'problem', standing full and alert. He took in her half nude form as well, body splayed awkwardly across her bed, clad except a pair of white panties and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. She looked rather comfortable and the cell phone that they had just been communicating on lay just a few inches away from her creamy skin. His eyes glazed over at the sight of her, lips a natural color and cheeks flushed in her homey state. They both looked back to normal, no dirty streaks or crumpled leaves on their frames.

"I really have to learn to lock that balcony," She was speaking more to herself than to him, bottom lip coming between her teeth in thought.

"Back to more important matters," He spoke to her huskily, pushing himself off the wall to meet her on the bed, "If you broke it, Pan, you have to fix it." He was trying in his own charming way to seduce her.

Her pink cheeks escalated to a deep reddening color, clear signs of a blush. She could see the outline of him clearly through his rugged jeans.

As he loomed over her in the bed, hands keeping her trapped beneath him, an idea sparked in her mind. Before he leaned in for the kiss, she put a finger to his lips, "Wait, I have an idea."

"Well…" His lips fell to her jawline, tracing the perfect line with the tip of his tongue.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll make the wait worthwhile." She didn't know why the thought had popped suddenly into her mind, but right now through her clouded mentality it felt like an excellent idea.

"Psh, twenty minutes? You're being inhumane." His teeth were clenched even considering waiting that long. Her skin felt so fresh on his lips, even better than the sweaty mess she was last night.

"I think it would be in your best interest to wait," She whispered, warm breath encasing the shell of his ear. This new Pan was foreign to her but she would welcome her with open arms. For so long now she had been the tomboy, never even considered a vixen, and with the thoughts and seemingly perfect man right there in front of her, it was time to let loose. She smirked to herself, a piece of black hair twirling and unraveling around her index finger mischievously.

Trunks stopped his assault to search her darkened eyes with his own. He sifted through her thoughts but whatever she was planning she had made sure to withhold the best she could from him.

"Fine, but hurry! Last time I checked I think it was starting to turn shades of purple." He fell back from his position on top of her and she slid from her bed, bee-lining to her closet that was on the opposite side of her full-sized mattress.

"Then your tail won't be the only thing to match your hair." His unpleasant grumble caused her to laugh for a split second, "Now, close your eyes and don't look until I tell you."

He sighed loudly, turning to sit Indian style and facing the wall that her headboard rested against. He put his hands over his eyes for good measure, almost feeling like a child again.

Pan rustled through her wardrobe, Trunks listening as hangers dropped and items were being torn from their hanging positions. When the loud noises stopped, he heard Pan walk towards his direction and was about to peek when he felt her make her way out of the door instead. He listened to the bathroom door shut and assuming she wouldn't be back for a while, he got comfortable on her sheets. He slid until his back landed on the headboard and he leaned against it, waiting for Pan to return after she had disappeared into the bathroom.

She showed up at her bedroom door twenty minutes later, just as promised. She was dressed in a long khaki trench coat, one that looked as if she had borrowed it from her father, and long hair hidden under the cave of a matching hat.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her as she strode into her room. He hadn't asked for a detective on the case, he already half knew what his problem was.

She stood in front of him, open closet behind them, her body nervous yet confident with just a naughty smile playing on her lips as she lifted a hand to remove her hat. The black curls bounced around her shoulders perkily, some high and some low with the odd layers of her hair. Her make-up was delicate, natural except her crimson lips, and Trunks admired how well it fit her. She hadn't even gotten undressed yet and he could already feel his belly start to churn.

Her beige trench coat had the waist band wrapped tight around her curves and she loosened it slowly, unraveling the belt at a snail's pace. His mouth watered and he found himself swallowing hard as he watched her delicate fingers intently undoing the belt. The cloth slipped leisurely off her bare shoulders, down the length of her ivory arms, until it rolled from her hands and pooled at her high heeled feet on the carpet.

Her outfit underneath made Trunks let out the tiniest of gasps, his crystal eyes transforming the color of a foggy night. Her body was accentuated perfectly by a black, lace up corset. There was a scarlet bow the color of her lipstick that adorned her top and rested perfectly in the cleavage of her round breasts. Her mid-drift was exposed just above her belly button, the curve of the material tight against her pale skin. Garter belts formed from the matching lace thong and crisscrossed her thighs until they met transparent stockings that disappeared into high, shiny, black stilettos. Her skin, even her dark tail, was luminous with powdered glitter in the natural light of her small room.

She spun slowly for him, letting him soak in the beauty that she had presented especially for him. He was speechless watching her small body on display for him, catering to his pronounced wishes. His fingers twitched, reaching out for her subconsciously. Though his lips were silent, his thoughts were racing and she soaked in every quiet, naughty compliment he unconsciously threw at her.

"I love hearing your thoughts but aren't you going to say something?" Her crimson lips were starting to turn downward rapidly with anxiety, "I know it was rushed but-" Before she could finish, she had found herself pressed tight against Trunks on an adjacent wall to her bed. His lips had tasted every part of the front of her neck without hesitation in just a few short seconds, noticing the tinge of strawberries in her lotion with his tongue. It was times like these when his Saiyan speed really came in handy.

Her legs, though tightly wrapped in nylon, used their strength to wrap themselves around his waist, his hands grabbing a hold of her petite bottom, not only helping her support herself but openly copping a feel.

Every part of her was perfect for his soft yet manly hands. His fingertips were warm and clammy pressing into her through the material and she sighed into his lips with him touching her again. Though it had only been hours, it had felt like forever since this had happened. Would this be how she spent the rest of her life? Yearning for his touch, urgent for him to be inside of her? Would this hot spell of impatient fingers and urging lips last forever?

Trunks listened to her thoughts and took them in as if they were his own, and in a way they were. Neither of them had come anywhere near experiencing something like this and they didn't even know if humans could possess this sort of passion. No words could express just how many things he wanted to say to her and he just didn't have enough hands to touch her in all the places he wanted to or enough mouths and teeth to explore her bodice as he wished.

He stopped his feverish kiss to look her briefly in the eyes, mind speaking to her through their new connection, "You don't have to worry about that now," He seemed sincere though his pupils were dilated much to the size that they had been under the full moon, "there's more important things to worry about."

His smirk added a playful tone to serious conversation and she nodded deviously, giving him a killer smile to match. Using her hands wrapped forcefully around his neck, pulling him close, she rocked their figures to her bedroom floor with a ground shaking thump.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously cannot believe it has been soo long! I feel like a jerk :( It was just a mix of school and my social life and writer's block (mostly writer's block). Though it may not seem like it, this story is a challenge for me. I haven't really written many lemons so starting the Bra and Goten one was the most difficult part of this whole chapter. It was actually what was keeping me behind. I had the same four pages for like a month and half just trying to figure out how to start it so I hope you guys really enjoy it. **

**Last chapter had an amazing amount of reviews and it still shocks me to this day. I want to give thank yous to: ****MistressLouise****, ****aangfan****, Arian, rocky1980, ****celestialpolaris****, P****anHopeNvs****, ****NiceNipps****, famoso, ****KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913****, ****The0Blind0Writer****, ****Akatsuki. BandFan2278****, familyfriend, Cosmic-lover, ladyrere1985, and shar1993. :) Thank you guys so so much for taking the time to review and say awesome things about my story. I want to give a special thanks to PanHopeNvs for asking about this story every time she could and for just telling me to be confident in my work. In her words I should be saying, "You all should be grateful to have the privilege of reading my sublime work. Feel free to drop to your knees, or prostrate yourself and worship me. Go on. Quickly. I don't like waiting." instead of apologizing for my grammar but you should all know I'm not that cocky. :P**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now and I just want to say that chapter 12 is in the works and hopefully should be out sooner than this one. I have a couple of surprises up my sleeve for our favorite Saiyans ;)  
**


End file.
